


After All This Time...

by laddyqueen



Series: Tougher than Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, as in there is a kid, i dont want to give away plot in the tags, mention of past rape, okay so kids really, post cannon, will add more tags as plot is revealed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyqueen/pseuds/laddyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Camp Jaha four years after she leaves with a message form the Commander and many surprises for her family and friends. Will her friends accept her and how she has changed since they last saw her?  Can the relationship between the Grounders and the Skaikru be repaired. Summaries are so not my strong suit, but give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Tell the world I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expect the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810586) by [Meera21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meera21/pseuds/Meera21). 



> Chapter title for the song "Coming Home" I don't know who sings the original I only know the cover by Skylar Grey (which I highly recommend). Sorry ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Camp Jaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04.10.2016 update: I have someone reading through this and editing it chapter by chapter and will be updating this as that happens. Sorry for any confusion that causes.

Bellamy was sitting in the southern guard tower, waiting for his early morning guard shift to be over, when movement in the tree line caught his eye.

“Hey Roe, did you see that?” He picked up his gun and motioned in the direction of the movement.

“Yeah, what do you think it is? Probably just a small animal, anything too big would make more noise.” Monroe followed Bellamy’s example and looked through the scope of her gun to see a familiar figure emerging form the trees. “No… It can’t be...”

“Can’t be what?” Bellamy questioned, squinting to get a better view of the Grounder woman approaching their camp. “We knew the Grounders would try to make contact sooner or later.”

“IT IS!” Monroe lowered her gun and yelled from the tower “CLARKE!”

The blonde girl looked up when she heard her name and smiled, before turning and signaling back into the trees. A large man came out of the tree line at her signal, leading two horses. When he reached Clarke she took the reins of the smaller, darker horse, and turned her attention back to the tower.

“I seek entrance to your camp. I bring a message from the Commander,” Clarke announced, and added as an after thought: “I also seek entrance for my travelling companion, Coda.”

By the time Clarke had finished speaking Bellamy was down the tower and opening the gate, and Monroe was radioing the Chancellor.

Bellamy rushed out the gate and pulled Clarke into a bone-crushing hug. “I thought you were dead, Princess. We all did.”

“Well I’m not, but I might be soon because you are crushing my lungs,” she replied with a smile.

Bellamy released Clarke. “Sorry, it's just that it is so good to see you and know that you're alive and all.” He paused, looking Clarke in the eye “Where have you been?”  
“Oh just around.” Clarke didn’t break eye contact and smirked, knowing that answer would satisfy no one.

“Just around? Clarke it’s been four years! You have new clothes, a new, very Grounder, hairstyle, you're not dead, not to mention the fact that you have a message from the Commander, who, may I remind you, betrayed you and left us all for dead, and the only thing you tell me when I ask where you’ve been is ‘Just around.’? That’s not be good enough, Clarke. I want, hell, deserve, a real answer!” Bellamy’s relief to learn that Clarke was alive was quickly fading.

“Bell, I promise I will tell you the whole story later but it is long and I don’t want to have to tell it over and over again. Plus it's not just my story, others need to be present to help me tell it.” Clarke touched Bellamy’s arm and smiled at him reassuringly, before turning and nodding a greeting at Monroe, who had joined them from the guard tower.

“That’s all I get after four years, a stoic nod?” Monroe pulled her into an equally bone-crushing hug, but released her without needing prompting.

“It’s good to see you too Monroe, but can we maybe move this party inside? I'm sure there are others who will be just as happy to see me.” Clarke smiled and stepped towards the gate.

“Actually, since you left, we have established a few new rules around camp, mainly that no one is allowed inside the gate without direct approval from the Chancellor. I radioed her and she said she would be here as soon as possible but from the sounds of things she was barely awake, so it may be a few minutes.” Monroe looked at her feet while she spoke; it felt so wrong to refuse entrance to Clarke, of all people, but the rules were clear, plus her Grounder companion was another story altogether.

“That’s fine and I understand. Who is the Chancellor, if I may ask?” Clarke smiled, trying to convince Monroe and Bellamy that she wasn’t offended and understood the need to keep the to the rules, even when they seemed absurd.

“Your mom. Kane is second in command, Sergeant Miller and two others, who you probably don’t know by name, they weren’t on the Council in space, make up the Council. Its small but then there aren’t that many of us. Sergeant Miller doubles as head of the guard,” Bellamy answered her bitterly. “We were hoping that by now at least one of the remaining 100 would have a seat on the council, especially considering the fact that we have more experience on the ground than any of them, but they are still stuck in their ways.”

Clarke frowned. She too had hoped that things would be different at Camp Jaha; it would make her visit go more smoothly. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Monroe speak. “Why did you bring a Grounder with you?”

“I’ve been living among some of Trikru for a while now and it is safer to travel with company than alone. I have known Coda for three winters now, he is a good friend.” She gestured for Coda to step forward so that he was standing beside her. “Bellamy, Monroe, this is Coda. Coda these are some of my Skaikru friends, Bellamy and Monroe.”

“It is nice to meet you both, any friend of the Skai Prisa’s is a friend of mine.” Coda nodded respectfully at both of them and shook their hands when they were offered. Clarke had tried her hardest to prepare Coda for the time he would spend among the Skaikru over the next few days and so far her lessons were paying off. She looked from Bellamy’s face to Monroe’s, trying to read their reactions. They both seemed apprehensive of Coda but not totally unaccepting. Before anyone else could say anything their attention was drawn to camp by the noise of a women running and shouting orders. When Abby noticed the attention of the small crowd at the gate she slowed to a walk.

“Monroe, Bellamy. You are still on guard duty until 9 so get back to work. There will be plenty of time for socializing later.” Bellamy and Monroe nodded before bidding Clarke and Coda good bye and returning to the guard tower. Abby turned her attention to her daughter and the man standing by her side, her mind swimming with questions.

“Good morning Chancellor. Thank you for agreeing to an audience with me. I don’t know what Monroe told you but—“ Clarke began, only to be interrupted when her mother pulled her into her third bone-crushing reunion hug of the day.

“Clarke, any business you bring can wait. Pease just allow me to enjoy the fact that my daughter is alive and has returned home, before I have to deal with any thing to do with that traitor.” Abby didn’t even try to hide her feelings about the Commander when she spoke.

Clarke allowed herself to hug her mother back. She knew all along that she wouldn’t be able to just jump into business, but it didn’t stop her from trying: she was here as a messenger of the Commander first, and as Clarke, daughter of Abby, second.

Abby released Clarke but kept hold of her upper arms and scanned her for signs of obvious injury. “ First things first. When we go inside I am doing a full check up on you make sure you are healthy and uninjured.” Her eyes darted to Coda at the last word.  
“Mom, I am fine, I can assure you, but if that will make you feel better I will agree to it.” Clarke smiled and Abby figured that was as good a sign as anything else. “Can I tell you why I am here so you can let us in now?”

“No, introductions first,” Kane said from where he now stood behind Abby, not taking his eyes off of Coda.

“Mom, Kane this is Coda. He is a good friend of mine. Please treat him as such. Coda, this is Chancellor Abby Griffin, the leader of Skaikru and Councillor Marcus Kane, a member of her Council of advisers and second in command. His roll is similar to Indra’s.”

Again Coda nodded in greeting before accepting handshakes from both Abby and Kane, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Skai Pria’s is a friend of mine.”

Abby looked shocked at the kind words that Coda offered as a greeting. If Kane was surprised he hide it well.

“I guess it is time to address the business that brings you here, though I still have hope that this is a joke and you are just here to come home,” Abby muttered, returning her gaze to her daughter, still amazed that she was truly standing here in front of her after all this time. “Monroe said something about a message from the Commander.”

“Yes. The Commander wishes me to tell you that she is coming to Camp Jaha.”

“What?!” Abby shrieked. “After what she did to us, to you, she thinks we will trust her enough to let her into our camp, our home?”

“No, that is why she asked me to come ahead of her. She hopes that you will trust me enough to know that I wouldn’t let this happen if it posed any threat to you.” Clarke looked from her mothers face to Kane’s, hoping to gage his reaction, but was impressed to find that he was still doing a good job of keeping his thoughts and feelings off of his face, something Skaikru were not known for being good at.

“How would you know if she posed a threat or not?” Abby was disbelieving that the Clarke she raised, the Clarke who hated Wells for a year when she suspected his betrayal, would go anywhere near the Commander again, let alone get close enough to her to know her motives.

“I have spent a lot of time with the Commander since I left. I have come to understand her choice and forgive her betrayal. It is thanks in part to Lexa that I was able to forgive myself for my choice in the Mountain. The Commander wants to correct the wrong that she has done to the Skaikru, earn your forgiveness, and regain your trust. She plans to make you the 13th clan of the Coalition, upon your agreement. If you trust me, you will allow this to happen.” Clarke looked at her mother pointedly when she finished her short speech.

Abby was dumbfounded and speechless. How could anyone expect any of them to forgive the Commander, let alone trust her again? “She wishes to form another alliance?” Abby whispered, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

“Not exactly. Its more than just an alliance. Mom, it would be best if I explain the details to the Council in its entirety.” Clarke's voice softened when she addressed her mother directly, causing Abby to look up at her and nod.

“Yes. I grant you and… Coda, was it? I grant you both entrance to Camp Jaha on the understanding that it does not grantee that the Commander will be granted entrance. That is a matter the Council will have to put to a vote.”

Clarke nodded, content with knowing that they were at least considering what she had said, and confident that she could convince enough of the Council to vote in favour of at least hearing the Commander out.


	2. ...Forgiveness and understanding can be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby learns some of what Clarke has been through in the past for years and Clarke meets with the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter is a little longer, hope you enjoy. The text in italics is conversation that is happening in Trigedasleng.
> 
> Also I am just planning on post chapters as I finish editing them so it won't always be this close together.

Clarke followed Abby to the Ark, ignoring the whispers and shouts that followed them. They stopped when they reached Medical.

“You said you wanted to do a checkup, to make sure I’m well. I assume you want to do that now?” Clarke said as Abby unlocked the doors.

“Yes. It would help me in trusting all of this if I could know for sure that no intentional harm came to you.” Abby gestured for Clarke to enter. “I think it best if Coda waits here.”

Clarke turned to explain what a checkup was to Coda. “My mother is a Skaikru healer. She is going to make sure that I am well. It is routine for Skaikru and will cause me no harm, but it is personal and you will have to wait out here. It should not take long.”

“I understand, Skai Prisa,” Coda nodded to Clarke before she entered Medical, followed by her mother.

Abby closed, but did not lock, the main door, and led Clarke to a private room. She started to gather supplies to take blood and check her daughter’s vitals. “I’ll need you to remove all your outer clothing.”

“Mom, before we do this, I need to tell you something, and you need to promise me you won’t over react.” For the first time since she had decided to come back to Camp Jaha, Clarke was truly scared of the reaction to what she was about to say.

Abby whirled around, dropping whatever medical device she had been holding and moved toward her daughter. “What is it; did they do something to hurt you?”

“Not without my express permission.” Clarke looked her mother straight in the eye as she said this and held up her hand to stop her from interrupting. “A little over a year after I left I decided to complete the Trials of Absolution, to atone for all those who I have killed since landing on Earth. Trikru tradition teaches that one must take responsibility for their kills and carry it with them as they move forwards. Typically a warrior gets a mark, a small cut on their shoulder, representing each kill in battle. The Trials of Absolution are a little different. They are designed to atone for large number of kills or kills out of battle. The idea is that if you survive the Trials then you know that the Great Spirit has deemed your kills justified and you can move forward in life as you please. For my Trials, I had 8 large gashes cut into the length of my back, each representing 100 of the lives I have ended. This was something that I chose to do, something I wanted to do. It helped me to forgive myself for everything, start over, and find happiness here on Earth.” When Clarke finished speaking she looked at her mother expectantly, awaiting an explosion.

“800.” Abby looked at her daughter as tears started to run down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Of all the reactions Clarke had imagined her mother might have upon hearing this, an apology was not one of them. “For what?”

“For everything. For sending you to here to die, for forcing you to become this person, for your father.” Abby pulled Clarke in for a hug and kissed the top of her head softly, as a mother does to comfort her daughter. “I’m sorry you had to grow up so suddenly and so violently.”

“Thank you, mom. I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. You were only doing what you thought would keep your people the safest and happiest. Back on the Ark, with dad, too.” Clarke broke the hug and wiped away her tears. “So let's get this over with.”

The rest of the checkup went fairly smoothly, with Abby frowning disapprovingly every time she found a new tattoo on her daughter’s body, but holding back her comments for the time being, and choking down a sob when she finally got the courage to look at Clarke’s back.

“They scared very nicely. Were they stitched?” Abby traced as much of the first scar as she could around Clarke’s bindings.

“No, they weren’t very deep or wide. Afterwards they were just treated with a very sticky slave that held the skin together, soothed the pain, and slowed the bleeding, almost to a stop. Nyko checked them at least twice a day. I was amazed with how quickly they healed. It was one of my first experiences with Trikru healing. Since then I have learned a lot about it. I hope that, if you accept a

place on the Coalition, you too will study Trikru healing.” Clarke looked at her mother over her shoulder.

“I’ll consider it. I assume the tattoos have some meaning, whether personal or official; it seems everything the Grounders do has a meaning.” Abby handed Clarke her shirt.

“They do but I am not ready to share those meanings with anyone just yet. I will soon, and I promise when I do, you will be the first person I tell.” Clarke finished dressing and couldn’t help but smile: so far things were going much better than she could have ever expected them to. “What time can I meet with the Council today?”

“We meet daily after lunch but I asked Kane to gather all the members for a special meeting with you before lunch. As soon as you are dressed we will head there. Coda can come too, if you would like.”

Clarke smiled, glad to see the small sign that her mother was starting to trust Coda, and by extension all the Grounders. “Good. He should be a witness to my message anyway. Well, lead the way Chancellor, where is this meeting?”

Abby laughed. “The Chancellor’s living quarters. I’ll show you where they are.” With that, Abby left the room.

In the hallway Clarke told Coda to follow and they headed down the hall in the direction of the living quarters.

 

Clarke looked around the room that her mother had led her to. She noted the old sheet hanging across the length of the room and assumed it acted to divide the Chancellor’s private quarters from the meeting space. Clarke recognized this as the meeting room from the Ark. She had only been in it once, the day she was arrested and sentenced to time in prison. There was a small table where the

Council members were sitting, sipping coffee and awaiting their arrival. Abby motioned for Clarke to remain where she was and walked up to the table, taking her seat among the Council.

“Good morning all and thank you for coming and meeting on such short notice. If there are no objections we will get right to business.” Abby looked from face to face and each member nodded in turn. “Alright. Clarke and Coda have come as messengers for the Commander. I ask that you listen to what they have to say before saying anything. I give the floor to Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke stepped forward. “Thank you for agreeing to hear my message. The Commander wishes to correct her wrongs and establish a peacetime relationship between the 12 clans and the Skaikru. She hopes that you will agree to become the 13th clan of the Coalition. She also hopes to come to Camp Jaha very soon.” Clarke nodded at her mother to signal she had finished speaking.

For a heavy moment no one said a thing, but rather stared at Clarke in disbelief. Finally it was Kane that broke the silence. “What would being a clan of the Coalition mean? Would Lexa be our leader or would we still govern ourselves?”

“You would still govern yourselves but you would recognize Lexa as your Commander. Each of the other clans has their own leader who run things on a day-to-day basis. The only clan the Commander has any direct power over is her own clan, in this case Trikru, and even that is minimal. Mostly it would mean that you would be able to trade goods and services with members of the other clans. It would also mean that you and your people would be free to travel to other Grounder cities like TonDC or Polis. In addition, it means you would be under the Commanders protection if you were to be attacked. Finally, it would discourage any of the 12 clans from attacking you in the first place.” Clarke answered, and Kane nodded, satisfied with her answer.

It was Sergeant Miller who spoke next. “What would we trade with them? In case you haven’t noticed, Clarke, we don’t have much.”

“You don’t have much of the things that you need most right now, that much is true, that is why you need this. What you do have is knowledge of the old world, technology, and advanced medicine.

These are things that the 12 clans don’t have in abundance but would benefit from greatly. In turn the 12 clans have food, clothing, and the ability to build shelter, things that you need. Skaiku joining the Coalition will benefit the existing 12 clans as much as it will benefit you.” Clarke smiled, so far this was going well. The two strangers had yet to say anything but she thought that Kane, Miller, and her mother seemed to be accepting of her offer.

“Clarke, when would the Commander get here?” Abby questioned

“Tomorrow, around the same time I arrived today. She can answer any other questions that you have then.” As soon as Clarke finished speaking the members of the Council started whispering among themselves. The chatter affirmed Clarke's suspicions that Kane and Miller were open to the idea and the other two weren’t. Abby was the only one who remained silent, looking into Clarke’s eye above the heads of her Council.

Abby cleared her throat, calling the council back to attention. “In that case I call for a vote. All those in favor of granting the Commander entrance to Camp Jaha and coming back to the Coalition discussion with her here tomorrow.” Abby looked from face to face as only Kane and Miller raised their hands. “2 in favor. All those against.” The other Council member raised their hand. “2 in favor, 2 against, I vote in favor to break the tie. Tomorrow when the Commander arrives we will grant her entrance to camp and further discuss joining the Coalition. Are there any other urgent matters that need to be dealt with before our regular daily meeting? No? Good. Meeting adjourned.” Abby stood and walked over to Clarke.

“Thank you for listening. You will not regret this.” Clarke smiled at her mother as she approached her.

“We had better not. I am putting a lot of faith in you here Clarke, I hope I'm not disappointed” Abby looked at Clarke seriously.

Clarke groaned inwardly. How was it that after all she had been through the thought of disappointing her mother still filled her with fear? The last time her mother had told Clarke she was disappointed

by her was about six months before she was locked up. Her mother had caught her making out with a girl in her room. Abby had gone on and on about how disappointed she was that Clarke felt that she couldn’t tell her how she felt or what was going on in her life. Clarke spent the next week sharing every detail of her day with her mother before Abby told her to find a middle ground between this and sharing nothing with her, and stick to that. “You won’t be. Where can I find Bellamy and the others? I was hoping to see them and talk to them over lunch so that I’m not in the way of any work they have to do later.”

“They all live in tents outside, they normally all eat together over there. I can point you in that direction.” Abby had hoped she would have Clarke all to herself a little longer before she ran off to find her friends. She turned to leave, realizing that she hadn’t eaten anything yet today and was quite hungry.

Clarke followed her mother out of the room. She was excited and nervous at the idea of seeing her friends again after all this time.


	3. ...Friendships are rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reunites with her friends and learns about their lives at Camp Jaha while she was away. She meets the newest (and cutest) member of Skaikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have notice that I am refering to Raven, Bellamy, etc. as the 100. I know that there were 47 in the mountian not including Clarke, and that there were what, four that weren't captured but with Raven (and maybe Wick) added in not to mention Lincoln, plus the fact that I'm not 100% sure how many died in Mount Weather it is just easier for me to continue to refer to them as the 100. Sorry for any confusion that may have cased

Having told Coda to ride back to Ton DC to tell Lexa that the Council had agreed to let her come to Camp Jaha in the morning, Clarke set out to find her friends. She found Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven sitting around a small fire in the middle of the tents. Lincoln and Octavia were cooking, and Raven was fiddling with her leg brace. She was surprised to see a young girl, no older than 2, sitting on Bellamy’s lap, enthralled with whatever Bellamy was telling her.

“ Hey, I was hoping you would let me join you for lunch.” Bellamy and Raven jumped when she spoke, having not heard her coming. Lincoln and Octavia simply look up at her from what they were doing. Upset by the presence of a stranger the little girl climbed out of Bellamy’s lap and toddled over to Octavia to hide behind her.

“ Geesh, Princess, you could have let us know you were here before you just started talking. How did you not make any noise walking over here?” Bellamy asked, eyeing her layers of armor and all the plants and sticks on the ground behind her.

“ Practice.” Clarke offered her answer with a smirk.

“ Well that’s some impressive Grounder shit if I’ve ever seen any,” Raven stated as she stood and began to walk over to Clarke.

“ Raven, we have talked about your language in front of my daughter,” Lincoln warned, without looking back up from the food he had returned to cooking.

“ Yeah, yeah. You’ll have to excuse me just this once. I’m still in shock to learn that Clarke is alive and well.” Rave hugged Clarke when she got to her. “And Clarke, you will have to excuse Lincoln: since he became a father he has decided the world should be all innocence and puppies.”

Clarke laughed. “I’ll forgive him, after all children of that age do repeat everything they hear. What’s her name?”

“ Aurora. After my mother.” Octavia had picked up the child and walked over to Clarke as well. “Clarke, it’s really great to see you.” The look on Octavia’s face told Clarke that Octavia had forgiven her actions in Ton DC and that things between them were good again.

“ She is beautiful, Octavia. Congratulations to you and Lincoln both.” Clarke smiled at Aurora. “ _Heya, Aurora_.”

“ Aurora, this is your Auntie Clarke. Remember Uncle Bell’s stories about her? Can you say hi?” Aurora's little eyes widened when she heard this and a smile spread across her little face.

“ Hi” Aurora said as she began to wave. Clarke waved back.

“ How old is she?” Clarke asked. Her mind was swimming with questions about Aurora, as well as everyone else.

Aurora had begun to squirm in Octavia’s arms so she put her down. She promptly ran back to Bellamy. “She is approaching her second winter. You should have seen you mothers face when I told her I was pregnant. I think she almost died. She was 'all you aren’t old enough to have a child.' I told her that this was Earth and the old Ark laws about children don’t apply here. It took her a while but she warmed up to the idea. I still think she only views Aurora as a sign that we are truly surviving.”

Clarke nodded. “I see that Bellamy has taken well to being an Uncle.”

“ Yeah, he was even madder when he found out than your mom, but the minute he saw her he got over that. They’ve been best friends ever since. I’m trying to convince Raven she should have a baby so that she can have other children to play with.” Octavia shot a glance at Raven.

“ Still not happening, O. Why don’t you just have another one yourself?” Raven turned to return to her seat. Clarke and Octavia followed.

“ We may someday, but I want to wait until she is a little older. Anyway Clarke, where have you been? What have you been up to?” Octavia went back to helping Lincoln cook lunch as she spoke.

Clarke sighed. “I’m not ready to share all the details yet, but I will tell you that I have spent most of my time away in Polis. But what’s been happening here, with you guys?”

“ Your subject changing did not go unnoticed Griffin but I’ll tell you about the last four years. Lets see, you missed out on four years on Lincoln and Octavia’s loud sex, Bellamy’s moping, almost two years of screaming child, four years of extremely annoying Abby Griffin trying to control everyone’s lives and Wick being a total d-bag. Am I aloud to say d-bag or is that not innocent enough for you, Lincoln? Anyway other than the addition of Aurora here, who totally makes up for here screaming by being super cute, not much has changed around here.” Raven did her best to complain about every single thing she wished she could have complained to Clarke about over the last four years. She hadn’t even realized until Clarke left that they had become such good friends.

“ Hey, Clarke. I see you’ve meant Rora. That was a nice surprise, wasn’t it?” Monroe joined the circle along with Harper.

“ Clarke, its good to have you back. Camp could really use a bit of your leadership.” Harper and Clarke hadn’t been that close before but it was nice to know that she was alive and well none the less.

“ Guys, I’m not here to take control of camp. I will talk to my mother and try to get her to start listening to you guys but that’s it.” Harper and Bellamy look at Clarke with disappointment written all over their faces. “Harper, Bell, you both should try not to wear your emotions on your faces.”

Lincoln laughed. “I have been telling them that for years now, Clarke. They won’t listen.”

“ Hey, its not as easy as you make it sound. We have tried,” Monroe sounded defensive; she took pride in the progress she had made on that front. “Lincoln and Octavia have been trying to train us in Grounder warrior ways, fighting and stealth and stuff.”

“ Really? I’d like to see the progress you’ve made. Maybe after we eat?” Clarke smiled. “I may even join in. I did some training in Polis. Lexa said I was pretty good.”

“ She was at your training?” Raven questioned and Clarke realized she might have let too much slip out.

“ Yes, as Commander she must approve of the ability of all of her warriors.” Clarke looked from face to face, as if daring them to comment on her implication that she was one of the Commander’s warriors.

“ Hey, what’s for lunch?” Eight heads turned in the direction of the shout to see Jasper and Monty walking towards them with their arms linked, Monty going on about lunch and Jasper rolling his eyes.

“ It took about a year for Jasper and Monty to get back on good terms. Jasper blamed Monty in part for the death of Maya, but eventually he realized that he was being a jerk about it and things started to get back to normal.” Rave filled in the blanks for Clarke, as she watched the two friends act like nothing bad had ever happened to them, and she smiled. She was glad to see her friends alive and well but, more importantly, happy and thriving on Earth.

Lincoln handed everyone a plate and Octavia started to put food on everyone’s plate. Bellamy got up and got every one glasses and passed around a jug of water. “Its fresh rabbit and vegetables for lunch, Monty.” Lincoln announced as Monty sat down.

“ Awesome. I will never get over how great fresh food is,” Monty said as he began to shovel food in is mouth. He mumbled a greeting to Clarke around a mouth full of food.

Jasper took his seat next to Monty and accepted his food but didn’t start eating right away. “Clarke, it's good to have you back, and I want you to know that I forgive you, and I understand why you did what you did.”

“ Thank you, Jasper. Your forgiveness means a lot to me.” She nodded to Jasper as she took a bite of her lunch. “This is really good Lincoln,  _Mochof_.”

When everyone had finished eating, each of them went around and told Clarke their highlights of the time she had spent away form the camp. Most of them overlapped. Everyone mentioned Aurora, who looked up and giggled every time she heard her name, drawing laughs and smiles out of everyone. Other members of the remaining 100 stopped by to say hi to Clarke. It wasn’t until Abby approached the group that the merriment came to an end.

“ I know that everyone is glad to have Clarke back, but you all have work to do. They will be plenty of time later.” Each of her friends begrudgingly said their goodbyes and left for whatever job they were supposed to be doing around camp.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Clarke visited each of her friends to see what they were doing around camp. Bellamy, Monroe, Harper, Lincoln, and Octavia were all on the guard, as well as most of the hunting parties. Raven and Wick still served as mechanic and engineer respectively. Everyone took turns watching Aurora in their time off so that Lincoln and Octavia could continue to hunt and do guard shifts. Today Aurora was glad to follow her Auntie Clarke, who she had heard so much about, around the camp, to see everyone she knew and loved. Clarke was most surprised by Monty and Jasper’s jobs. They helped to fix weapons and make bullets but they also ran a still, making moonshine. Jasper explained that it was their only source of alcohol and this allowed them to keep the still without constantly getting into trouble. Clarke was glad to see that each member of Skaikru had a role in making life run smoothly, and that it was not just the adults who came down with the Ark working and treating the remaining 100 like children.

That evening Clarke ate diner with her mother and heard her mother’s side of what had happened at Camp Jaha over the last four years. She told her mother that she should be more open to the ideas of her friends and the others. Abby agreed to consider adding to seats to the council for members of the 100, taking them back up to the size of the council on the Ark.

Clarke spent the night drinking moonshine with her friends as they told stories of the past and Clarke couldn’t help but feel like no time had passed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy spends all his time with Aurora telling her about 'Aunt Clarke,' all Lincoln wants to do is protect his baby girls innocence, and Raven is a sarcastic little shit, so life for the 100 is pretty good.


	4. ...Change is inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke demonstrates her training and Lexa arrives at Camp Jaha.

Clarke lay awake on the spare cot that had been set up for her in Raven's tent when she heard noise outside the tent. She glanced at Raven, who was still fast asleep before getting out of bed and dressing.  Clarke left the tent to find Lincoln, Harper, Monroe, and Bellamy eating where they had eaten lunch the day before.

“Morning Princess.  Breakfast?”  Bellamy offered Clarke some smoked meat and dried fruit.  Clarke accepted and sat down beside Bellamy. “I’m surprised to see you up so early. No one around here gets up before they have to.”

“I’m usually up this early, if not earlier. Plus I need to make sure the Council is ready for the Commander’s arrival.” Clarke said between bites.

“That makes sense.  Wouldn’t want her to kill them cause they were late, right?” Monroe joked.  Harper and Bellamy joined in her laughter. Lincoln remained quite worried that that was a possibility. He looked to Clarke hoping to see in her face that he was worrying over nothing.  Clarke’s small smile calmed his worry.  Whatever else was going on it was obvious that Clarke truly believed Lexa’s visit to be peaceful.  Though Lincoln was sure that Clarke was not telling them the whole story. 

“Clarke, we have a little time before we need to head to work.  I was hoping that your offer to over see and join our training still stands.”  Bellamy said after they had finished eating.

“You want to spar first thing in the morning and risk being injured all day?” Clarke smirked.

“Maybe you will be the one who is injured.” Bellamy replied.

Clarke laughed.  “Well there is only one way to find out.  No weapons, no armor, open fist.  With any luck neither of us will be injured.”

“Deal.  Lincoln will over see to make sure that all rules are followed.” Bellamy said smugly as he stood and walk in the direction of their small training area.

The training area was small just a bare patch of Earth cleared of debris with a small open-sided tent housing a table and a few training weapons.  When they reached the tent Bellamy shrugged off his jacket and removed the empty holster for his handgun. Clarke followed suit. Removing her armored coat and the various straps that regularly held her weapon, which were currently being stored in the guard tower. It was than that her friends noticed the two intricate band tattoos around her left bicep.

“Nice tattoo’s Clarke, do they have a meaning or are they just for decoration?” Harper asked from where she sat on a log at the side the training area. 

“Yes.  All grounder tattoo’s have meanings but those meanings are part of the story of the last four years that I am not ready to tell you yet.” Harper nodded wondering what they could possible mean that Clarke wasn’t ready, or simple didn’t want to tell them.

“Bellamy, Clarke ready?”  Lincoln asked walking toward the tent.  “Please try to be careful, I won’t answer to Abby when either on of you are injured.” 

Clarke and Bellamy nodded and moved to the center of the training area.  They both looked to Lincoln, who nodded signaling that their spar had officially begun.

Bellamy lunged at Clarke, but she quickly jumped out of the way and stuck Bellamy from behind.  Bellamy stumbles but didn’t fall.  He turned ready to hit Clarke but she blocked his advance and attacked again this time bringing Bellamy to the ground.  Bellamy used his lower position to his advantage and stuck Clarke hard behind both knees, bringing her down too.  Both moved to get up but Clarke was fall faster and hit Bellamy again before managed to get up.  She pinned him to the ground.  One of her hands held both his above his head and the other wrapped around his neck.

“Wow. Princess.  You are good, much better than any of us.  How long have you been training?”  Bellamy said as Clarke pulled him to his feet.

“A little over a year.  And you aren’t bad either but your face, especially our eyes, gives away your intentions making it easy for me to block or dodge your blows.” Clarke pointed out as the walked towards the tent to get their things. 

Monroe was waiting by the table. “Bellamy we have to go.  We have less than 5 minutes until the start of our shift, and we can’t be late.” 

Monroe and Bellamy waved to Clarke and the others as the left in the direction of the gate for their guard shift.

“You fought well.  Heda must be proud to call you her warrior.” Lincoln stated. “Harper and I must be going as well. We are going hunting with Kane and Sergeant Miller this morning and they will want to leave earlier than normal so they can be back when Heda arrives.  Octavia asked me to send you to our tent.  It is the one next to Raven’s.”

Clarke nodded and set off in the direction of the tents, in search of Octavia.

She spend some time helping Octavia with Aurora so that Octavia could focus on assessing Camp Jaha’s food store. When Octavia was done counting the last of their wild potatoes they headed to the gate to await the arrival of the Commander.

* * *

Clarke was standing next to her mother discussing what types of food they might be able to trade for if they joined the Coalition when Bellamy called down from the guard tower that the Commander and her guard had left the woods and were approaching the gate.

“You should open the gate as a sign that you understand that she comes in peace.”  Clarke whispered to her mother and her mother gave the order for the gate to be open.

 “Clarke, whose baby is that?” Octavia whispered from where she stood behind her holding Aurora, remembering the tattoos that Lincoln had mentioned to her. 

 Octavia’s question drew the attention of the Council member who began scanning the approaching small group, lead by the Commander, for any sign of the baby Octavia was referring to and sure enough they found a young girl, about a year older than Aurora, sitting in front of the Commander as they rode closer.

 “Clarke?”  Abby asked, as her daughter had yet to answer the question Octavia posed, not taking here eye of the child.

 “Not now, mom.”  Clarke said quietly.

 The five riders had gotten close enough that the exited squeals of the sixth member of their group could be heard.  Most of what she said was in Trigedasleng so Abby was at a loss for the meaning but she thought she caught the word, mama.  Abby shook her head; sure she had misheard trying to make the foreign language make sense. There was no way this child could be the Commanders, she simply was not the mother type.

 Lexa stopped her horse a few feet in front of the open gate and her guard stopped behind her.  The child in front of her began to whine loudly and Lexa looked down at her. “ _Quiet, yongon. Have patients.”_ Lexa kissed the top of the child’s head and she quieted herself.  Lexa looked over her shoulder and nodded to the closest rider.  He dismounted and walked over to Lexa taking the child from Lexa so that she too could dismount.

 Lexa stepped forward. “I, the Commander of the Coalition, seek entrance to the Skaikru village, Camp Jaha, for me and all those who accompany me.” 

 “You are granted entrance to Camp Jaha; however, you will all have to disarm.  No one, other than those actively on guard duty, is permitted to be armed inside camp.” Abby nodded respectfully when she finished trying to remember all of the details of Grounder culture she could.

 “Thank you, that will not be a problem.” Lexa turned and told her guard to disarm before beginning to remove her own weapons.  Once her weapons her removed and taken into the guard tower by Bellamy Lexa took the child back for her guardsman so that he too could disarm.

 Clarke was surprised to see that Lexa brought so few with her.  Her standing guard in Polis 15 of her strongest warriors, today see was accompanied only by Indra, Ryder, Coda, and Echo, who had joined the Commander’s personal guard after the mountain, as well as the child. 

 When all were disarmed and the weapons moved inside Abby approached Lexa, who was now struggling to contain a whining, squirming toddler in her arms.  “As Chancellor of the Sky People I welcome you to Camp Jaha.”

 Lexa nodded and thanked Abby again before following Abby into the camp, her guard following.  They couldn’t get very far into the camp as everyone had gathered at the gate to witness the arrival of the Commander.  “Alright everyone, back to work.  There is still a lot that needs done today.” Abby ordered and the crowd began to disperse.

 “ _You’ve got some explaining to do, Clarke.”_ Octavia whispered nodding toward Lexa and the child after stepping to stand next to Clarke.  “ _When Lincoln said that you had band tattoos on your upper arm I thought for sure he was mistaken but it looks differently now.”_

  _“Sof op, Octavia. Now is so not the time for this conversation_.” Clarke responded as her mother and Lexa drew near.

 “What are you talking about?” Abby asked having heard the girls whispering in Trigedasleng.

 “Nothing important.  Is the Council just meeting at there regular time today?” Clarke questioned, ignoring the way her mother looked form here to Lexa and the child. 

 “Yes, I was hoping you would show the Commander around while I prepare for that.”  Abby answered. Kane had joined them but remained silent and was doing a much better job at not staring questioningly at Lexa who still held a struggling toddler.

 “Yes, I can do that.  Are you free for lunch?  If you are, I was hoping that Lexa and I could join you, and only you for a lunch.” Clarke asked looking pointedly at her mother. It seemed that Kane and her mother had grown close in her absence and shared most meals together.

 “Yes, of course.  I will have food brought to my quarters.”  Abby said awkwardly before biding Clarke and Lexa goodbye and turning to leave for the Ark.

 As Abby walked away Clarke took the child from Lexa. “ _Good morning, Irene.  I missed you.”_ Clarke whispered against her head as the child hugged her.

 “ _Trust me, she missed you too.”_   Lexa said with a smile “ _Ryder was on guard duty and can attest to how little she slept last night.”_  

 Clarke laughed. “ _I apologized for my daughter, Ryder.”_

 _“It is fine, ain Kwin.”_ Ryder said with a smile.

 “ _What would you like to see around camp?”_  Clarke asked turning back to Lexa.

 “ _Everything. You can decide where we will start.”_ Lexa said, smiling at Clarke.

 Clarke nodded.  “ _Let’s start with the tents than. Yongon, are you ready to go for a walk?”_

  _"Sha, Mama.”_ Irene squealed excitedly as Clarke put her down and took her little hand in hers.  She turned to Lexa and offered her other hand to Lexa. _“Nomon.”_

 Once Lexa had taken Irene’s other hand and Indra and Echo had tied up the horse, Clarke lead the small group in the direction of the tents to begin the tour of Camp Jaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as Lexa is the Commander of the 12 clans I figured that it was in the realm of possibilities that some of here warriors and trusted guard could be from other clans. Mostly I just wanted to write Echo in. 
> 
> Also I apologize for the horrendous fight scene. I know nothing about hand-to-hand combat and was trying to put into words what I was imaging in my head.


	5. ...Explanations are due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke explains what happened to her over the last four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a mention of Rape in this chapter (in the longest paragraph after the break in the page) and I just wanted to give a warning about that.

Clarke found Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven in the same place see had seen them the day before. No one else was there as they were all off working.

“Holy fucking shit!! It’s true. The Commander brought a fucking kid with her. I thought you were messing with me, O.” Raven exclaimed when she saw Clarke, Lexa, Irene, and the others approaches.

“Raven, language.” Lincoln and Lexa warned. Well Lincoln warned, Lexa growled.

“Why would I lie about something like this? I told you to avoid this reaction. Lincoln agreed with me.” Octavia was sitting next to Raven braiding Aurora’s hair and shaking her head.

“I don’t know, but who would blame me for not believing you. I mean of all the things I thought I would see in my life this is not one of them, and my list has expanded greatly since landing on Earth.” Raven said not taking here eyes of the new child. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Whose kid, Clarke’s or Lexa’s?”

Octavia shrugged and tied off Aurora's braids. She looked up and smiled at Clarke and Lexa. “Welcome to our camp. Have you all eaten anything yet? Would you like something?” If Octavia was nervous, she hid it well.

Lincoln and Raven both stood as well offering their greetings quietly but confidently. Aurora was standing between her father’s legs eyeing the new comers carefully, especially Irene.

“I am fine, but thank you Octavia.” Lexa said with a smile. She turned to Coda, Ryder, Indra, and Echo behind her. “Feel free to accept food if you wish.”

They all declined food but accepted some water and were soon all sitting around the fire pit in silence. Irene had climbed into Clarkes lap and was humming softly to herself. Aurora on the other had and run back into her tent.

Raven broke the silence a moment latter. “So, Clarke, can I ask about the kid? I mean she’s adorable and all but I’m just a little confused.”

Clarke smiled and looked at Lexa, who smiled reassuringly. She could do this. She shifted Irene, who had begun to drift to sleep on her lap and look up at Raven. “This is my daughter. Her name is Irene. We just celebrated her third summer.”

"Oh" was all Raven could manager.

“She is a huge part of the reason I didn’t come back sooner. I didn’t know how to tell you guys, my mother especially. Plus I still need time to heal and figure things out.” Clarke looked form Raven to Octavia waiting for a response.

“Who’s the father?” It was Lincoln that spoke.

“That doesn’t matter. He is not in the picture.” Clarke look down at the toddler in her arms and was surprised to see her looking back up at her. “ _I thought you were sleeping, yongon_.”

“ _No_.” Irene climbed out of Clarke’s lap and into Lexa’s. She place her little hand on Lexa’s check causing Lexa to smile. “ _Nomon, I hungry_.”

Octavia’s jaw dropped. “What did she just call her? Clarke, what the hell?!”

Nobody said anything as blush started to spread on Clarke’s face.

“Alright two things. One, why is Octavia aloud to swear without getting yelled at. And, two want did I miss. I’m pretty sure she said she was hungry but I don’t know that first word.” Raven looked from Octavia to Clarke waiting for someone to explain.

Lexa cleared her throat. “She called me Nomon. It means mother. And yes she did say that she is hungry so if your offer for food still stands that would be lovely. If not I can go back to horses to get something from my saddle bag.”

“Of, course. We have some smoked meat and dried fruit right here.” Lincoln passed the bags of food to Lexa.

“Mochof, Lincoln.” Lexa nodded and began to tear a peace of smoked deer into small pieces for Irene.

“Ah, Clarke. Why is your daughter calling the Commander ‘mother’?” Raven asked not quite sure she was understanding things correctly.

“Because she is her mother. Lexa and I are raising her, together, as our own. Though biologically she is mine.” Clarke answered softly.

“So let me get this straight. You abandoned us to go play house with the Commander.” Octavia spat. Clearly the girl had not forgiven her as she had Clarke. “The women who betrayed you Clarke, really?”

“No, I didn’t plan any of this. I didn’t plan anything, but things happen and… well, I forgave her and…” Clarke trailed off.

“And what? Thought this ruthless women would make a good mom, where can I get a baby?” Octavia was now pacing behind Raven. Everyone else held there tongue knowing this was an argument that Octavia and Clarke need to have.

“Octavia, it wasn’t that simple. It took the better part of a year for me to forgive Lexa, but once I did it was only about a month before I realized I was in love with her, and than she was so good with Irene, and Irene adored her and gradually over time this just sorta developed. It’s only been official for about six months. Think of how you feel about Lincoln. That’s how I feel about Lexa, and that not something that just goes away.” Clarke was now standing as well, bringing Coda to her feet with her.

“I understand, thats how I felt about Finn. Even after everything he did. I loved him. I always found it in my heart to forgive him. Congratulations, Clarke, Lexa.” Raven smiled at them both and it was clear that she was telling the truth.

“Thank you, Raven. And I am truly sorry that you had to lose your love.” Lexa said, her usually stoic mask replaced with true care and concern.

Octavia sighed. “I’m not saying I’m going to accept this or be okay with it right away. I’m gonna need some time but I guess I can understand. I’m happy for you.”

Clarke nodded glad to know that Octavia understood.

The silence was broken by the return of a crying Aurora. Lincoln picked her up. “What is it, yongon?”

“Fall, hurt.” She pointed to scrapes on her knees.

Lincoln raised her above his head and kissed each knee before putting her back down. “You’ve got to be more careful, Rora.”

Clarke cleared her throat. “I am going to take Lexa to see the rest of camp. Anyone else who is free can come along as well.”

“Well, I’m in. Anything to avoid work right?” Raven stood and winked at Octavia. “Come on, O when was the last time you did anything irresponsible? It’ll be fun”

“Fine. But only cause I’m tired of cooking.” Octavia smiled, maybe spending time with Lexa and Clarke together would help her understand better. Lexa must be different outside of battle for Clarke to have fallen for her.

“Me come?” Aurora tugged on Octavia’s hand not wanting to be left out of the fun.

“Of course, sweetie.” She smiled taking her hand.

“Guys I don’t want you to get in trouble. My mother seems to take you guys not working very seriously.” Clarke warned not wanting her presence to cause any unnecessary problems around camp.

“Come on, Clarke. Do you really think Raven ever gets anything done before lunch? In case you didn’t notice she wasn’t even up for the Commander’s arrival. I forced her out of bed after that. And it doesn’t really take two people to cook lunch anyway. Plus we could just eat in the mess hall with everyone else today.” Octavia smiled and Raven nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. You coming Lincoln?” Clarke turned to Lincoln.

“No go ahead, I will wait here for Bellamy he should, be back soon, and ask him what he thinks we should do for lunch. Will you be eating with us again?” Lincoln answered.

“Oh no, Lexa and I are eating with my mother today. I have some things I need to explain to her.” Clarke nodded to Lexa and Irene as Lexa handed the food bags back to Lincoln.

“Ha. Good luck with that. If Octavia’s reaction is anything to go by Abby’s totally going to lose it.” Raven chuckled. “So glad I don’t have to worry about telling my mom I’m raising a kid with the person she trust least in the world.”

“Well, technically we are bonded, or married as Skaikru says, that should ease her mind. Clarke tells me that Skaikru frown on having children without being married.” Lexa said confidently.

“Actually, it was forbidden on the Ark. But I think in this case that detail is going to make things worse.” Octavia joined Raven in a fit of laughter.

“Why if having a child when unmarried is bad how can having one and being married be worse?” Lexa said clearly confused.

Clarke kissed her cheek and smiled. “It’s complicated, _ain hodnes_. But lets not worry about that now. Indra, Coda, Ryder, Echo ready?”

“ _Sha, ain Kwin_.” Indra spoke for the group. “ _But first I wish to pardon Octavia and Lincoln their past treasons so that we may start again, if it pleases you, Heda?_ ”

“ _Sha, Indra. I think that is a good idea_.” Lexa turned to Lincoln and Octavia. “Lincoln and Octavia as Commander of the Coalition I pardon you of all crimes and welcome you back to Trikru if you wish.”  She spoke in english for the benefit of Raven

“Mochof, Heda. We will consider it.” Lincoln spoke and nodded respectfully.

Octavia thanked Lexa for her kindness, thinking to herself that Lexa must have truly changed for the Lexa she knew would never forgive the tiniest crime, let alone treason.

“Okay, everyone ready? Than lets go. First stop, the training area.” Clarke took Irene’s free hand and headed in the direction of the training area where she had sparred with Bellamy earlier that morning.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Octavia and Raven noticed how differently Lexa behaved here with Clarke than the Commander they remembered. She was constantly lightly touching Clarke's arm or back. They also saw, that true to Clarke’s word Lexa was great with Irene. Octavia was glad when Aurora and Irene began to play in the training area, while she explained the training that she and Lincoln had been giving any willing Sky Person. Clarke was glad to see Raven and Octavia become more and more comfortable with the idea of her and Lexa as well as with reforming a relationship between Skiakru and the Grounders. Overall it was a successful morning; Clarke could only hope that lunch with her mother went at least half as well. 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa left the group when Raven offered to show everyone to the mess hall for lunch and headed for Abby’s quarters. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm, stopping when the reached the door. Clarke took a deep breath. “ _I just need a minute_.”

 _“Everything will be fine, Clarke. She is your mother, and she loves you. She may need time to deal with and accept the changes in your life, and we will give her that. She just got you back. I have confidence that she won’t do anything to risk losing you again._ ” Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s free hand and kissed her cheek softly. Lexa always was there with strength when ever Clarke needed it most.

 _“I know. I’m just nervous. You saw Octavia’s reaction_.” Clarke kissed her daughter’s cheek and squeeze Lexa hand before letting it go. “ _Irene, are you ready to meet your gran?”_

Irene made a non-committal noise and buried her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck. She was tired having slept little the night before in addition to her exciting morning. Lexa smiled nodding reassuring at Clarke. Clarke knocked once on the door and called out to her mother.

“The doors unlocked Clarke, you can come in.” Abby yelled. She was finishing making sure everything was in order for the meeting after lunch. She looked up when Clarke and Lexa entered the room and was surprised to see the little girl for that morning in Clarke’s arms but didn’t comment; Clarke would tell her when she was ready.

“Hey, mom. Ready for lunch?” Clarke smiled at her mother. “I figured we could eat first and than talk or talk while we eat.”

“That is fine with me. I just have one question, for Lexa?” Clarke nodded at her mother signaling that it was okay to ask her question. “How many of your people will be joining us for this meeting?”

Lexa smiled. “All of them. Coda told me that your Council was yourself and four others so that is what I brought to this meeting. I hope that that is alright.”

“Yes that is fine. I just want to have enough seats for everyone. What about you, Clarke?” Abby looked over at her daughter, who was now rocking slightly and humming.

“Ah. I’m not sure. We can discuss that later. Let’s eat.” Clarke said nodding to the food sitting on the large table.

Abby gestured to the chairs sitting around the table. “Let’s. Take a seat and help yourselves.”

Clarke and Lexa smiled and sat down followed shortly by Abby. Clarke settled Irene into the chair between herself and Lexa and began to cut food for here. Once Irene was happily putting bit size pieces of food in her month, Clarke made herself a plate and began to eat. The three adults at in silence, the only sounds coming from Irene as she hummed to herself.

“You can ask you know?” Clarke look across the table to her mother where she sat, likely so that she could see the faces of all three of them.

“Okay, who is she?” Abby asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since the arrival of the mysterious child.

Clarke smiled, brushing some hair out of Irene’s eye. “She’s my daughter.”

It was a good thing that Abby didn’t have any food in her mouth because she likely would have choked. “What? I’m not sure I heard that correctly.”

“Her name is Irene. She is my daughter. Well technically Lexa and I’s daughter.” Clarke paused to give her mother a moment to process this information. When it was clear that her mother wasn’t going to say anything she continued. “We were married, bonded is the Trikru term, a little while ago so that the Grounders would officially recognize her as Lexa’s as well as mine but in reality we have both acted as her mothers since shortly after she was born.”

Abby continue to just stare at them eyes shifting from on face to another at a lose for words. She closed her eyes and sighed. This complicated things. She had thought that she had gotten her daughter back for good but it was becoming more and more clear that that might not be the case. “How?”

“Mom, you are going to have to be a little more specific, please. I want to help you understand and accept this.” Clarke said.

“Okay. Let’s start with how did you two get a child. Last time I checked two women can’t have a baby together. So where did she come from?” Abby decided to get through this conversation she was going to focus on the facts and move on the meaning of those facts latter.

“She is biologically mine.” Clarke sighed and mentally prepared herself to tell this story before continuing. “After I left Camp Jaha I wonder in the words for a while, barely surviving. I hunted when I had to but mostly lived of what edible plants I could find. I slept in trees, caves, or old-earth ruins. When the cold started to set in my survival became more difficult. I didn’t have warm clothing and the animals were leaving or starting hibernation for the winter. I was also running out of ammo. Eventually I stumbled across a small Trikru village. Some of the villagers recognized me and took me in. Without there generosity I would not have survived that first winter. I had been in that village for about a month when Azgeda, the Ice Nation, attacked us. I had moved pretty far north and was on the outer boarder of Trikru land. Without the common enemy of the Mountain a few of the clans had returned to their squabbles with one another. It took about an hour for their army to over take the village.” Clarke paused again. “The Ice Queen was using this village to send a message to Lexa, so she didn’t just kill us. She wanted us to suffer and she wanted Lexa to see that suffering. Her warriors beat and raped us. I had just started to see what I had made possible by radiating the Mountain when the arrived and just like that all the progress was gone. It took a little over a week for word of the attack to reach the Capital and for the Trikru army to get there. Once they arrived the Ice Queen was captured and killed. Lexa ordered that everyone form the village be taken back to Polis. Her army split, about a quarter accompanied the injured back to Polis while the rest of them, lead north to deal with Azgeda. Lexa dealt with the remaining members of the Ice Queen’s family and here most loyal follewers and installed a new leader of Azgeda, Echo’s older sister. Echo’s family had never supported the Ice Queen action and their support for the Commander and the Coalition had increased when Lexa saved their youngest daughter from the Mountain. They have been true to the Coalition ever since. By the time Lexa returned to Polis I knew I was pregnant.”

Nobody said anything when Clarke finished her story. While she was speaking Irene had climbed into Clarke's lap and fallen asleep. Clarke looked at her mother waiting for her to say something.

Abby wiped tears from her face. “I am so sorry, Clarke. After everything else you have been through to go through that as well. I can’t even begin to imagine how you got over that.”

“Lexa was a huge help there. She keep suggesting that maybe this child was my chance to start over, to find new meaning in the world and forgive myself. Over time I forgave her as well. I actually forgave her first. I didn’t forgive myself until after my Trials, which Lexa wouldn’t let me do until after I gave birth. I took a while but I healed physically and mentally, but without both Lexa and Irene I don’t think I would have.” Clarke sighed with relief this was going much better than she had expected.

“Do you love my daughter? She said you were married so that your people would recognize the child as your but not for love.” Clarke was shocked by her mothers question but not by Lexa’s answer.

“Yes, Abby I do. More than I ever thought possible. I didn’t need be bonded her for her to know that nor for me to know that she loved me. The bonding was just a formality for our people. We got tired of explaining things, especially about the Irene. We decided it was best for her to stop the questions before she was old enough to understand them.” Lexa smiled and to prove her point leaned over to kiss both Clarke and their daughter.

“Alright that that is all that matters to me. If you love her, truly and actually love her I can learn to trust and forgive. I cannot speak for the rest of my people but I can say that as Clarke’s mother I can do that.” Abby spoke slowly.

“Thank you, mom. We aren’t expecting anyone to accept this right away, and we know that there will be some that never do. We are only asking that you try, and learn to at least live with it, especially if you plan to join the Coalition.” Clarke was beaming. Again she had expected the worse when she told her mother this story and got any answer better than anything she could have imagined. Clarke was beginning to realize that maybe she wasn’t the only one who change while she was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot add this to the end of the last chapter. Irene is named for the Greek goddess of Peace (Eirene, which I think is pronounced similarly). I figured that Clarke's hope that she can finally find peace on Earth with her daughter would be a considerable factor in naming her. 
> 
> Here are some translations for trigedasleng words I included up to this point (let me know if I missed any)
> 
> ain kwin-my queen
> 
> mochof-thank you 
> 
> sha-yes
> 
> ain hodnes-my love
> 
> One final note, as I am going to be out of town with un reliable wifi this may be my last update for about a week. I will try my hardest to have something written and edited so it can be posted as soon as I can. Sorry in advance.


	6. ...New agreements can be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trikru and Skaikru meet to discuss the Coalition. Clarke explains her self some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer wait, hope you enjoy.

Abby, Clarke, Lexa, Indra, Coda, Ryder, Echo, and Kane were all in the meeting room waiting for the arrival of the rest of the Council. Abby, Kane, and Clarke had all warned them not to be late and Abby was starting to worry that they had not taken their warnings to heart.

“Where are they?” Abby was standing next to Kane watching the door.

“Abby, calm down there are still 10 minutes until the meeting is set to start. They will be here on time. What has you so worried? Did Lexa say something during lunch?” Kane asked scanning the faces of the Trikru looking for a sign that peace was not their intention.

“No. Clarke did most of the talking. It is just clear to me now that we, or at least, I need this alliance.” Abby began pacing.

Kane put a steady hand on her shoulder. “What is that supposed to mean, how could you need it but the rest of us not? You represent us?”

“It means that I don’t think that Clarke is here to stay and I can’t lose her again.” Abby sighed. “Do you plan to vote in favor?”

“I do and I believe that Miller will too. That means we only need on other vote in favor whether is comes form Johnson or Raider or from you as a tiebreaker. I believe that joining the Coalition is in our best thing for our people and if this Council is truly looking out for what is best for our people than they will vote in favor. Abby relax. Worrying about it now will not help anyone.” Abby nodded and glanced at her daughter who was seated next to Lexa deep in conversation. Kane followed Abby’s gaze. “What is going on there?”

“Not now.” As Abby spoke the remaining three members of the Council entered the room and took their seats. Abby noticed that Miller nodded a greeting to each of the Trikru in turn and smiled.

Abby and Kane approached the table. “If everyone could be seated we can get started.” Abby paused allowing everyone time to settle into their seats around the table. “As you are all aware we are here to hear what Commander and her Trikru advisor about us joining their Coalition and vote on that matter. I urge you to listen to what they have to say and consider the options with an open mind, un-clouded by past experiences with the Grounders. Commander?” Abby nodded to Lexa as she took her seat next to Kane.

“Thank you Abby Griffin, Chancellor of the sky people. The Coalition was formed to ensure peace and safety among the 12 clans. Now that you are on Earth it is necessary to add you to that agreement if we want to maintain this peace for years to come. Joining the Coalition would mean that you can trade with the other 12 clans and travel freely between your camp and our cities. It will also mean that the 12 clans will ask for things from you, medicine, technology, your knowledge of the old-world, and that members of those tribes will be free to visit your camp.” Lexa took her seat when she finished speaking.

“What do you have to offer in trade with us?” Kane asked.

“Various things. For example, Floudonkru, the Boat People, fish and trade fish for other supplies. Each clan has its own thing that they have that others don’t, some are necessities while others are luxuries. In Polis there are people who make and trade almost anything you can think of; toys, clothing, weapons, bread, the possibilities are endless. The best way to know for sure what is available for trade is to ask for yourselves after joining the Coalition.” Lexa spoke looking from face to face.

“Thank you, Commander.” Kane nodded and smiled when Lexa finished speaking. For a while no one spoke.

“Are we in immediate danger of attack?” Miller asked, breaking the silence. “Clarke mentioned yesterday that joining the Coalition would put us under your protection.”

“Your will be under my protection in case of attack. But no right now you are not in any danger.”

“Than why would we need your protection?” Councilor Johnson asked.

It was Clarke that answered. “This is the longest peace that Earth has experienced since the bombs but it is not a grantee that it will last and you are naive if you think that it will. Right now the biggest treat to that peace is Skaikru not in the Coalition because there is nothing to stop you from attacking. Do not repeat the actions of our ancestors. Do not see that life is wiped off this Earth, join the Coalition and do your part in maintaining the peace that our ancestors could never find.”

The room was silent and all eyes were on Clarke. Abby smiled proudly at her daughter, who still held a sleeping toddler in her lap. “I agree with Clarke. We have the chance to maintain this peace. We would be foolish not to take it. Plus it is no secret that we could benefit from a relationship with the 12 clans. There is so much that we can learn from them and so much that they have to offer us. They have been surviving on Earth for 100 years; at this rate we will be lucky to survive 10 years. I say we take this opportunity and live to see the next generation inherit the Earth.”

It was Clarke’s turn to be proud. She looked from face to face as everyone nodded at what Abby had said even the Trikru seemed impressed.

“If no one else has any questions I move for a vote.” Abby looked at each of the members of the Council giving them the opportunity to ask any last questions.

“We will still lead ourselves?” Raider asked. Clarke frowned she had explained this yesterday.

“Yes. I have no power over any of the villages in any of the clans. My roll is mostly to Command the army and settle disputes. Since I am of Trikru I have a larger roll among them. Most of my time is spent in Polis, our capital.” Lexa nodded.

When no one spoke again after a few moments Abby re-called for a vote. “All those in favor of joining the Coalition of the 12 clans?” Clarke was shocked when she saw all four hands in the air. “4 votes in favor, the movement passes. Commander, how do we join your Coalition?”

“That is simple. You will have to pledge your loyality to the Coalition and the Commander in front of the leaders of the 12 clans. They will all be in Ton DC upon my request tomorrow. Clarke was hopeful that you would agree to join and asked me to call the leaders so that the ceremony could be performed right away.” Lexa smiled and nodded to Clarke.

“There is only on other matter that we need to address.” Clarke said taking her cue from Lexa. “The Grounders still view me as the leader of Skaikru. I can pass the position on to any member of Skaikru of my choosing but I will have to be the one to participate in the ceremony and officially accept a position in the Coalition. Afterwards I will pass the leadership on to Chancellor Griffin and make it clear that you are free to go on governing yourselves as you see fit. Is everyone okay with that arrangement?”

All five members of the Council nodded. “Good. We will leave for Ton DC tomorrow; make sure that everyone knows that all are invited. Chancellor, feel free to bring as many or as few guest as you wish, arrangements will be made for them to stay overnight in Ton DC.” Lexa instructed.

“Thank you Commander. I will, but right now I have to ask you and your guests to leave as the Council has a few other matters to attend too.” Abby stood as she spoke. Lexa nodded and thanked the Council for their time and consideration before moving to leave, followed by Clarke carrying Irene and her advisors.

Bellamy and Monroe were sitting outside the entrance to the Ark waiting for Clarke to be done meeting with the Council. Raven and Octavia had taken it upon themselves to warn everyone they could about Irene and Clarke’s relationship with Lexa, so they weren’t surprised when Clarke follow Lexa out of the Ark carrying the small girl.

“ _Indra, take Coda, Ryder, and Echo back to Ton DC and over see the final preparations for tomorrow. I will stay her with Clarke tonight and we will accompany Skaikru to Ton DC tomorrow. Leave our horses, but take the rest._ ” Lexa addressed Indra, who nodded resepectfully.

“ _You are sure that you do not wish for a guard to stay with you?_ ” Indra asked.

“ _Sha. There is no threat to us here_.” With a final nod Indra, Coda, Ryder and Echo bid Clarke and Lexa goodbye and made their way to the gate of Camp Jaha to leave the camp.

Lexa turned to Clarke and kissed her forehead. “ _Are you ready to talk with more of your friends about our yongon, ain houmon_?” Clarke nodded and stepped towards her friends.

Bellamy and Monroe stood speechless, the Commander they knew would never openly show that she had any emotion, yet alone kiss Clarke tenderly like they had just noticed. Bellamy made a mental note to ask Octavia for the meaning of some of the Trigedasleng he had just heard.

“So this is your daughter?” Monroe was the first to overcome the shock and speak.

“Yes, her name is Irene. I see you have spoken with Octavia or Raven since this morning.” Clarke laughed and shook her head. She should have known that her friend wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut.

“Yeah, they told us about you and Lexa as well. I think they were thinking it would be easier for you to answer specific questions than explain everything over and over again. Lincoln kept telling them that it was not their place to tell. But you know how O can be. Please don’t be too hard on them.” Bellamy’s eyes flicked to Lexa as he spoke.

“As I have told Clarke in the past Octavia and the rest of her friends have nothing to fear from me.” Lexa answered for Clarke, knowing that the older Blake was worried about her reaction rather than Clarkes. “Unless they do something that goes against our agreements and rules. In which case being the friends of my houmon will not save them.”

“What does that word mean?” Bellamy asked. “Houmon?”

“It means wife, Bell.” Clarke smiled as she put Irene down, glad to see that her friends were taking the news of her marriage and child well.

“What? O didn’t say you were married, she just said that you were together.” Monroe shared a look with Bellamy. “Some of us though that was what ‘made it official’ meant but others disagreed. Pay up Bell.”

“That was my fault. I didn’t make it clear that we were bonded but we are. And you are betting on my relationship status?” Clarke looked from Bellamy to Monroe pointedly.

“No. I mean yes. I just didn’t think you would get married without any of us being present because I thought we were important to you.” Bellamy looked at his feet while he spoke.

“You are. You all are important to me but you have to understand that I was afraid of how you would react. I thought it would be easier to get you to accept this is it had already happened. We did discus waiting until you all could be invited. I’m sorry.” Clarke spoke confidently.

“It’s alright. I understand. Just know that if you have some other huge thing happen in your life I would like to be present for it. We all would.” Bellamy looked up at Clarke. “I told everyone else that I would bring you over to our tents when I found you.”

With that the small group headed toward the tents in search of the rest of Clarke’s friends.


	7. ...Fun is had by all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal. But it is smut (my first attempt at writing smut). (after the break in the page if that not your thing) Hopefully this makes up for both the length and the fact that the last chapter was (in my opinion) hella boring (but 100% necessary to the storyline).

Clarke took another shot of moonshine with Octavia and Harper. They had been drinking since they put Irene and Aurora to bed in Octavia and Lincoln's tent. The night was starting to wind down and Clarke was a little tipsy. She had forgotten just how strong moonshine could be. Harper offered Clarke another shot, which she declined.

“I should really try and find Lexa. She went off with Lincoln to check on the kids over an hour ago.” Clarke moved to stand just as Lexa returned and sank into Clarke’s lap. “Never mind, then.”

Octavia smirked as Lexa sloppily kissed Clarke, clearly drunker than any of the rest of them. Octavia was shocked to see the difference in how Lexa interacted with Clarke now compared to what she remember from the past.

“Is she always like this or is it alcohol?” Monroe had joined the small group taking a seat across from Lexa and Clarke.

“It’s a combination, really.” Clarke said as she tired to still Lexa’s hands as the brunette tried to undo the front of her coat. “ _Lexa, please stop. This is not an good place for this._ ”

“ _Than lets go find a good place, because you are wearing far to many clothes._ ” Lexa slurred moving to suck and kiss Clarke’s pulse point. Clarke quickly moved Lexa’s head so that she could look her in the eyes and attempt to give her lover a pointed look but Clarke was far to drunk to say no to Lexa right now.

“ _Fine. I’m sure one of these tents is empty_.” Clarke helped Lexa off her lap and to her feet before standing herself and turning to her friends. “Lexa and I are going now. Good night.”

Octavia was glad that Lexa was still distracted by fiddling with Clarkes coat because she was sure that had the Heda caught the look on her face in that moment she would have killed her. “Night Clarke. Oh and the tent on the end is empty. It’s Roe’s. She can sleep elsewhere to night.”

Clarke looked in the direction that Octavia was pointing and nodded before guiding Lexa in that direction.

Once the two girls were out of earshot Monroe turned to Octavia. “Ah, O. That’s not my tent. Its Bell’s.”

“I know, but they don’t.” Octavia said smirking. 

* * *

 

It only took a matter of minutes for Clarke to have Lexa naked and pinned to the bed under her. “ _You should be glad Monroe was kind enough to lend us her tent._ ”

“ _I would be if you would just kiss me._ ” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s neck and pulled her head down to meet her own in a kiss. “ _Why do still have this shirt on?_ ”

Clarke smirked and took her shirt of leaving her just in her underclothes. Lexa seemed to be okay with this because she pulled Clarke down to kiss her again the minute Clarke got the shirt off. Clarke broke the kiss and started to kiss and lick her way down Lexa’s neck when she heard a voice behind her. “Um. What the hell? This is not your tent so whoever you are get out!”

Clarke stilled and placed a finger over Lexa’s mouth when she opened it to say something. “ _I will handle it, ain hodness._ ”

Clarke gracefully slid off the bed and turned to face the intruder. She was surprised to see that it was Bellamy standing in front of her.

“Oh my god, Clarke.” Bellamy turned around. “I’m so sorry but this is my tent so…”

“It’s fine, mostly. Your tent? O told me it was Monroe’s and that we could use it. We can leave.” Clarke had walked around the tent so that she was standing in front of Bellamy again.

Bellamy looked around trying to look anywhere but the mostly naked Clarke that now stood in front of him. “Of course she did. Don’t worry about it, I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

“Thanks, Bell. I will repay you for this. There is a spare bed in Raven’s tent but maybe announce your presence first she had dragged Wick their earlier.” Bellamy looked at Clarke long enough to nod and hurry out of the tent.

Clarke walk back over to the bed where she found Lexa running her eyes up and down Clarke’s body. “ _Sorry about that Lexa_.”

Lexa answered by pulling Clarke into a desperate kiss the minute she was back in the bed. Clarke made quick work of kissing her way back down Lexa’s neck before taking a nipple in her mouth. Lexa moaned as Clarke rolled her tongue over the hard bud and pinched the other with a free hand. Clarke shifted so that she could press a thigh between Lexa’s legs to press on her hot, slick core and provide her with some much-needed friction. When Lexa’s moaned again Clarke moved her mouth to the other nipple. Taking just as much time as she had on the first.

 _“Clarke, beja_.” Lexa begged, needing more. Clarke smiled around the nipple between her mouth before moving to continue to kiss her way down Lexa’s body, pausing briefly to swirl her tongue in Lexa’s navel and bite a mark above each of her lover’s hip bones.

Lexa let out a breathy moan of Clarkes name when Clarke finally ran her talented tongue through her wet folds. Clarke began to slowly circle Lexa’s clit with her tongue, increasing speed and pressure as Lexa’s moans became louder. It wasn’t until Lexa was begging again that Clarke pushed to fingers into her beginning to pump in and out matching the speed of her tongue sweeping over her clit.

 _“More._ ” Lexa managed to say around moans and Clarke added a third finger. It wasn’t long until Lexa came, moaning Clarke’s name, loudly.

Clarke crawled up Lexa’s body planting gentle kisses along the way. Lexa opened her eyes to find Clarke smirking down at her. “ _Could you be any louder, I think there is a chance my mother didn’t hear you scream my name?_ ” Clarke leaned down and kissed her beloved chastely.

Lexa smiled. “ _Would you like me to try? And why do you always have more clothes on that I do?_ ” Clarke shrugged as Lexa reached around her back to undo her binding.

It wasn’t long until Clarke was just as naked as Lexa, their positions her switched, and it was Clarke loudly moaning Lexa’s name for all of Camp Jaha to hear.


	8. ...Journeys are started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's morning at Camp Jaha and the journey to Ton DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight delay. The next show at the theater program I work at is much longer than the last so I have less time to write :(. I will try to keep updates are regular as possible.

Clarke awoke to find Lexa lying next to her playing with her hair. “ _Good morning, ain hodness._ ”

“ _Good morning, Lexa._ ” Clarke rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. Lexa shift and kissed her softly. “ _We should really get up, find our daughter, and let Bellamy have his tent back_.”

“ _No._ ” Lexa shook her head and returned to kissing Clarke.

Most mornings went like this. Lexa and Clarke lying in bed avoiding getting up until Irene crawled into bed with them. Clarke shifted. “ _Seriously, Lex. Unless you want Bell to come in here to find us both naked we need to get up and get dressed_.”

“ _He wouldn’t make that mistake twice and you know this, but nonetheless you are right._ ” Lexa planted one last chaste kiss on her wife before getting out of bed and gathering her clothes from where they had been throw the night before. As the dressed Lexa peppered soft kisses on Clarke.

“Clarke. It’s me Bellamy. I need to get my guard jacket so I can go to work.” Bellamy called from outside the tent.

“You can come in Bell. We are both dressed.” Clarke spoke as she fastened the front of her jacket.

Bellamy hesitantly came into the tent, glad to she that true to Clarke’s word both girls were fully dressed. “Sorry again about last night. Also O asked me to tell you that Irene is awaking and asking for you both.”

“Thank you Bellamy. Remember, last night was more Octavia’s fault than yours.” Bellamy nodded as Lexa and Clarke left the tent.

Clarke could see her friends sitting around a small fire as she and Lexa approached them. She smiled when she say Irene sitting beside Aurora, glad to see the two young girls getting along. Clarke was surprised how many people where up this early in the morning, even Raven was up and eating with the group.

“Hey lovebirds. Sleep well?” Octavia teased barely looking up from the food she was finishing cooking.

“Very well Octavia, but know if you pull a stunt like that again you will have me to answer to.” Lexa warned trying her hardest to look and sound her most Commander-like despite unbraided hair and lack of war paint. Clearly she had gotten the point across as Octavia looked up at her in all seriousness and nodded, understanding.

“Stunt like what?” Jasper asked around a mouthful of food.

Octavia told us that Bellamy’s tent was Monroe’s and that we could us it, undisturbed, but neglected to tell Bellamy that we were in there. It led to an interesting encounter.” Clarke explained sitting down on the other side of Irene.

“That’s right. Bell said that he walked into his tent to find you pinned under the Commander.” Raven said smirking.

Lexa looked at the mechanic. “Were those his exact words because that is not quite how I remember things happening last night?”

Raven almost choked when Lexa said that. “Well… no… he really just said that you were getting it on and I kinda assumed the rest.”

“You assumed that when we have sex Clarke is pinned beneath me? What makes you think it is not the reverse that is true?” Lexa fought to keep the expression on her face neutral as she teased Clarke’s friends.

Clarke and Lexa both looked at Raven expectantly, waiting for an answer but all Raven managed was to open and close her mouth a few times before returning her attention to the food on her plate.

“Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen her speechless before. Good job Commander.” Wick stated, elbowing Raven in the side, earning himself a sharp look form the mechanic.

“Alright, enough discussion of my sex life. I trust you all slept well last night?” Clarke was trying desperately to change the subject, not wanting to be caught in this conversation if her mother were to show up.

“Well, I think we would have slept a little better if it weren’t for the moans filling camp last night.” Octavia jested wanting to drag out the teasing of Clarke for as long as possible.

“Good, O. Now that you know what it is like to not be able to sleep because someone can’t be quiet during sex maybe you and Lincoln can be a little quieter.” Monroe said, looking pointedly at Octavia and Lincoln. “Though if Clarke and Lexa are going to be here much longer we should really find them their own tent.”

“Agreed. I’m not looking to repeat last night.” Bellamy had rejoined the group and taken his seat next to Monroe again.

“That won’t be necessary. Lexa, Irene, and I will be going back to Ton DC today. You all are invited to come as well. Skaikru is joining the Coalition and the ceremony will be held tonight in Ton DC. I would very much like if you all come.” Clarke spoke as she picked up Irene.

“Really, the Council agreed to that?” Bellamy looked shocked.

Clarke nodded. “Raven, if you could bring stuff to set up two radios so that we can communicate between villages that would be great.”

“I will see what I can do. Why does Ton DC need two radios? The village isn’t that big.” Raven asked.

“It’s actually bigger than it was the last time you were there but the second radio is for Polis. Eventually I want to have a radio in Polis and the biggest village of each clan to make communication with the rest of the Coalition easier.” Clarke explained.

Clarke looked up from fixing Irene’s boots to see that here mother approaching the group. Abby stopped walking when she stood behind Raven and nodded to Lexa and Clarke.

“I assume that all of you will want to come to the ceremony tonight.” It wasn’t really a question but Abby got affirmative nods for everyone nonetheless. “Alright, Bellamy, Lincoln, Harper, and Monroe will serve with Sergeant Miller and a few others as our guard. The Commander said that arrangements would be made to allow us to spend the night in Ton DC so prepare for that. We plan to leave in a few hours. Bellamy, Monroe, your morning guard shift will be covered so that you have this time to get ready to leave.”

All the members of the group nodded in understanding before Abby left.

“Well I guess we should be getting ready to leave than.” Monty said standing before heading in the direction of his tent. One-by-one the others mutter their agreements and went to there own tents to get ready.

* * *

 

 

Clarke led Lexa to the front gate of Camp Jaha to meet the party of people who would be attending the ceremony in Ton DC that night. Clarke was please to see the number of Arkers in the group in addition of to Clarke’s friends and a few other members of the remaining 100. There were probably around 25 people present, few of whom Clarke recognized besides her friends and the Council members. When they reached the group Lexa went and got the two horses that had been left for them.

“We will put as much of your stuff of the horses as we can, so that you don’t have to carry it all for the entire trip. What doesn’t fit on the horses we will take turns carrying.” Lexa explained when she got back. Lexa took Irene from Clarke and put her on one horse, instructing Lincoln to do the same with Aurora. “We will pack the stuff around the children so that they can ride part of the way as they won’t be able to walk the whole way.”

In the end they were able to get almost everything on the horses. Most of the Skaikru had packed lightly thinking they would be carrying their things and knowing that they would not be in Ton DC very long. All that was left fit into one pack that Wick had offered to carry.

“Ready to go?” Clarke asked looking to her mother and Sergeant Miller.

“Yes. We will not have a formal guard set up but those of you who are members of the guard be prepared if something were to happen.” Abby addressed the group and signaled for the gate to be opened.

The gates were opened and Clarke and Lexa received their weapons from the guard tower. Once they were set, Clarke and Lexa led the group out of camp and towards the wood.

The first half an hour of the trip went smoothly. Irene and Aurora had fallen asleep atop the horses; Clarke expected they would both sleep for most of the two-hour hike to Ton DC. Clarke pointed out various plants and explained their medical use to her mother while Lexa discussed ways to improve Camp Jaha’s defenses with Sergeant Miller. The other mostly talked among themselves or reminded silent.

After about forty minutes of walking Lexa suggested that the stop and take a small break. The group gladly obliged breaking out the snakes and water they had brought along.

Clarke took off her jacket and sat on a large rock on the side of the path taking a sip of water before passing the water skin to Lexa who was leaning against a near by tree.

“So Clarke, can you tell us the meaning of those tattoos now. You said that it was part of the story, which we know now so…” Monroe’s eye flicked to the two band tattoos around Clarke left bicep visible bellow the sleeve of her shirt as she spoke.

“Yes.” Clarke pushed her sleeve up, providing a better view of the upper tattoo. It featured the symbol for Lexa’s forehead when she wore full war-paint flanked of either side by a triangle filled with intricate designs along with the words ‘Heda’ and ‘Lexa’. “This one represents by union to Lexa. Grounder tradition is that one member of the union tattoos a symbol of themselves on the other’s left during the bonding ceremony. Most are bands like mine, which likely evolved from the old earth custom of using wedding bands to symbolize a union. The left arm is used for similar reason, because it was the left hand that old-earth wedding rings were wore on, and still are among many Skaikru.”

“So, Lexa has a matching one, representing the union as well?” Harper asked from her seat next to Monty.

“No, her tattoo does not match mine as it represents her union to me, not mine to her. We worked together to design them both so that we were both happy with the designs. I am sure Lexa will gladly show you hers.” Before Clarke finished speaking Lexa removed her jacket and pushed up her sleeve revealing two band tattoos remarkably similar to Clarkes. The upper tattoo had an intricately designed sun flanked by two triangles, again filled with patterns. Her tattoo read ‘Clarke’ in one triangle and ‘ain kwin’ in the other.

“What do those words mean?” Monty asked squinting at Lexa’s arm.

“It says Clarke ain kwin which means Clarke, my queen.” Lexa answered as she pulled her jacket back on.

“Aw. That’s so sweet. Is that what you call Clarke?” Monroe smiled at Lexa, knowing she was pushing her luck with such a personal question.

“Yes. But it is also her title amongst all the Grounders, so I am not the only one.” Lexa smiled back. All of the Skaikru were speechless, the Grounders, all the Grounders, referred to Clarke as Queen; that was big news.

“The second one is the same on both of you. I assume it represents Irene.” Raven broke the silence. The second tattoo that Lexa and Clarke shared was simply Irene’s name in script writing to make a band.

Clarke nodded and stood, pulling her jacketed back one. “We should get moving again. We still have a ways to go before we get to Ton DC and we need to have time to prepare for the ceremony once we get there.”

The others nodded and repacked the bags of food and water containers, mostly in the pack Wick carried. It was only a few more minutes before the group was moving again.

The rest of the afternoon went just as smoothly. Lincoln took down a deer that crossed the path in front of him, but after another short break in which Lincoln cleaned his kill, the group started moving again with the deer tied to a branch that Lincoln and Bellamy carried between them. All in all the made good time walking to Ton DC, especially considered how unaccustomed Skaikru was to walking long distance. Aurora woke up about forty minutes before they got to the gate to Ton DC. Irene awoke shortly after that. Both girls were content to walk hand in hand babbling to each other in the language of toddlers or be carried by one of their parents.

A guard met them outside of Ton DC and took the Skaikru’s weapons just as they had the first time Skaikru had come to Ton DC, but the similarities ended there. Once inside the gates they were greeted with shouts of Heda, Kwin, and Prisa along with shouts of ‘Welcome Skiakru’ in both English and Trigedasleng.

“Prisa means princess, right?” Octavia asked Clarke. She and Clarke were walking side-by-side holding their daughters.

“Sha, it is Irene’s title.” Clarke put Irene down just was a young boy, no older than five ran out and stopped in from of them causing the group to stop moving.

The boy held out a small bouquet of wild flowers. “ _Welcome home, Kwin Clarke._ ”

 _“Mochof, Dev. Did you pick these yourself?_ ” Clarke crouched down and took the flowers for the boy who smiled wide and nodded. _“The are lovely. Is your arm feeling better, can you move it normally again?"_

 _“Sha, Kwin. Nomon says it is a gift form the Great Spirit._ ” The boy demonstrated the range of movement in his right arm.

 _“Very good. Keep moving it like I showed you everyday so that its gets its strength back and someday you will make a great warrior._ ” The boy nodded and ran off, disappearing into the crowd just as quickly as he had appeared.

“Clarke, what was that about?” Abby mother grabbed Clarke’s shoulder when she stood.

“That boy feel from a tree and broke his arm, Normally motion is lost in a break as serve as his. I set the break and oversaw his healing. After the break was healed I instructed him and his mother in exercises to help regain a full range of motion. Like I said, the Grounders will benefit form our medical knowledge and many of the clans are receptive to it” Abby nodded.

They stopped out side of Lexa’s war tent and Lexa turned to address the group. “Echo will show you to your tents. I had to large tents set up for you, divide yourselves as you see fit. Echo will also come and get you when it is time for the ceremony. Lincoln and Bellamy, if you follow Ryder he will show you to the smoke house so that the deer can be prepared for Skaikru to take back to their camp with them when they leave or used for the feast, whatever you decide.”

Echo took the horse that Lexa had been leading and gestured for Skaikru to follow her, Bellamy and Lincoln followed Ryder in the direction of the smokehouse, and Clarke and Lexa took Irene into the tent to see how preparations where going and get ready themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Clarke and Lexa's tattoos can be found on my tumblr
> 
> http://laddyqueen.tumblr.com/post/123865004554/clarke-top-and-lexas-bottom-band-tattoos-from
> 
> ^^ you will have to copy and paste the url cause I can't figure out how to link it in the notes.


	9. ...A ceremony is held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony for Skaikru to officially join the Coalition.

Indra entered the war tent to find Lexa sitting on the ground smearing war-paint on Clarke’s face. They were speaking quietly to each other while Irene sat in Lexa’s throne playing with a doll.

“ _The preparations are complete and we can start the ceremony as soon as you are ready_.” Indra spoke from where she stood beside the large table in the tent.

 _“We will be ready shortly._ ” Lexa wiped her hands and stood before helping Clarke to her feet.

“ _Would you like me to wait here or outside, Heda?_ ” Indra asked.

“ _Niether, go tell Echo to get the Skaikru ready for the ceremony than come back we should be ready by then._ ” Indra nodded and left the tent just as silently as she had entered.

Lexa and Clarke finished dressing in full ceremonial armor. They both wore long coats that buckled around their abdomens and swept the ground behind them when the work. In addition they wore sashes off the left shoulder, representing their positions. Lexa Still wore her long red sash while Clarke wore a shorter black one with a single red strip down the middle. After securing her weapons Clarke put a similar, though much smaller, long coat on Irene. As Clarke finished fastening Irene’s coat Indra returned.

“ _The Skaikru are in the designated area, Heda, Kwin. As are all the other clan leaders. We wait only on you._ ” Indra looked from Lexa to Clarke waiting for a response.

 _“Are you ready Clarke?_ ” Lexa turned to see that Clarke was sitting in the throne fixing one of Irene’s braids that had come loose.

Clarke nodded tying off the braid and standing. Clarke walked over to Indra and passed the child to her “ _Sha, we are ready. Indra, I trust you will hold Irene during the ceremony.”_

Indra nodded taking the child from Clarke. With that Lexa and Clarke left the tent followed closely by Indra and Irene.

The ceremony was to be held in the open area in the center of Ton, DC. A platform had bee set up so that they would be raised slightly above the crowd so that all could she what was going on. As Clarke stepped onto the platform she recognized the clan leaders standing in the front of the crowd along with her mother and the Council, her friends were not far behind them. Lincoln stood beside Abby, likely so that he could translate for her and the Council.

Abby’s eyes followed Clarke as she walked across the platform to stand on one side of a small table in the center. Clarke really was a sight in full armor like this, looking much more like a Grounder than her daughter. She noticed that Clarke was smiling at her and smiled back before turning to ask Lincoln the meaning of the sash Clarke wore.

“It represents her position to the Grounders just like the Commander’s represents her own position.” Lincoln said not taking his eyes of the two women in front of him. He realized now why the clans who had been faithful to the old Ice Nation hadn’t rebelled for long after Lexa defeated the Ice Queen, Clarke and Lexa standing side-by-side like this would have stopped even the Mountain Man from attacking them.

Lexa stood in front of the table and raised one hand in the air to silence the murmuring of crowd.

 _“Mochof, today we are gathered to witness the addition of Skaikru to the Coalition as the 13th clan. Since their fall from the sky they have proven to be both willing to help the Coalition and a force to be reckoned with. It is at the hands of their leader, Clarke, that the Mountain was brought to its knees, for this we own them our peace and safety. By joining the Coalition Skaikru will be able to offer their advance technologies and medical knowledge to the benefit of all 12 clans. In return we will show them that life on Earth is about so much more than surviving, as Clarke has shown me.”_ When Lexa finished speaking the Grounders broke into a cheer.

Lexa turned and went to stand behind the small table, the cheering stopping when she stopped walking. Lexa turned to Clarke. _“Does Skaikru agree to enter into a peaceful relationship with all 12 clans of the Coalition?”_

“ _Sha, we do._ ” Clarke nodded and turned so that she was facing Lexa.

Lexa picked up a knife from the table and took Clarke right hand. In one swift motion Lexa cut a shallow gash diagonally across Lexa’s palm, never taking her eyes from Clarke’s. Lexa put the knife on the table and released Clark’s hand. “ _Than, with you blood swear loyalty to me and the Coalition.”_

Lexa stepped back so that Clarke could stand behind the table. Clarke placed her hand on a cloth with 12 blood splotches already on it, one for each of the 12 clans. “ _I, Clarke, representative of the Skaikru swear our loyality to the Commander and the 12 clans of the Coalition. Skaikru promises not to attack the other clans of the Coalition but rather to come to their aid when our expertise or supplies are needed._ ”

Clarke lifted her hand and darted her eye’s to her mother. She saw Abby leaning over speaking quietly to Lincoln, likely asking what exactly was going on. Clarke hadn’t told her mother the exact nature of the ceremony because she knew her mother would be apposed to it. Clarke returned to her initial spot beside the table as Lexa stepped forward.

Pick up the knife Lexa cut her own palm just as she had Clarke’s a few moments earlier. She pressed her bleeding palm to Clarkes. “ _And I, speaking as the Commander of behalf of all 12 clans of the Coalition, welcome Skaikru to the Coalition and promise their safety form attack by any of the clans and my protection if one of the clans were to break their agreement as part of the Coalition_.” Lexa removed her palm form Clarkes and placed it over the fresh bloodstain on the cloth that Clarke had just left. “ _Welcome, Skaikru, 13 clan of the Coalition_.”

The crowd cheered again, more loudly than before. Lexa silenced them again. Clarke stepped forward. “ _As you know in the past I have served as the Leader of Skaikru however I cannot fulfill my duties as a mother and your Kwin if I am also leading Skaikru as a result I pass leadership onto to Chancellor Abby Griffin, who was been leading them in my absence. Form now one Skaikru is free to lead themselves as the see fit, including changing leaders and for the time being Abby is to be recognized as their leader.”_ Clarke gestured to Abby who was led onto the platform by Ryder so that all the clan leaders could put a face with her name.

The other clan leaders nodded in understanding, Clarke was only their Queen no longer leader of her original people.

“ _Tonight we feast in celebration!!_ ” Lexa waved the crowd off, releasing them to begin their festivities for the evening. She turned to find that Coda had come onto the platform to bandage her and Clarke’s hands. Usually she would never bandage such a shallow cut but Clarke had insisted that all cuts be cover to keep them clean and allow them to heal more quickly. Lexa had to admit that cuts like this were healing better, with fewer complications under Clarke’s instruction.

Lexa approached Clarke and Abby after getting her hand bandaged and taking Irene back from Indra. She smirked when she heard Abby and Clarke arguing.

“This is why I didn’t tell you what the ceremony would involve, mom. I knew you wouldn’t approve and would react this way.” Clarke explained as calm as ever.

“Damn right I don’t approve. Clarke, she cut you. Surely this could have been down without casing you harm.” Abby was much less calm than her daughter.

“For the last time mom. She cut her own hand too. It is symbolic of her protection of us as well as our wiliness to come to her, and the other clans’ aid, even if it means blood loss. This was never an argument you were going to win. I knew this and did what I had to in order to assure that this went the way it needed to mom.” Abby sighed knowing that there was no use in continuing to argue with her daughter.

“Lexa, I don’t care if you are the Commander of thousands of Grounders, if you harm my daughter you have me to answer to.” Abby didn’t wait for a response from Lexa before turning and leaving.

 _“What was that about? I thought that she was okay with this._ ” Lexa looked at Clarke confused, just yesterday Abby had seemed fine with her relationship with Clarke because she admitted to loving her.

 _“She is. She is just upset that I didn’t tell her about what the ceremony included and that I would continue agree to let harm come to myself. She thinks I am doing it to make up for what I did in the Mountain and that I should have let her do the ceremony. She will come to understand why it had to be this way. She just needs time. She was been through a lot in the last few days. She got her only daughter back just to learn that she is married and has a child, that is a lot for a mother to deal with.”_ Lexa nodded, she didn’t really understand but knew better than to push the issue and trusted that Clarke new what she was talking about.

Lexa and Clarke left the platform and headed in the direction of the feast.


	10. ...Life continues forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the feast after the ceremony, Octaiva makes and annoncement

Clarke joined her friends where then sat on large logs that the Grounders had provided as seating near the fire where they had prepared the feast.

“Wow. Griffin you look so much more badass than Octavia ever did.” Ravened yelled as Clarke approached.

Clarke saw Octavia hit Raven and look at her accusingly. “Take that back, and language.

Clarke laughed and sat down with her friends. “Don’t worry Octavia you are still the original Sky girl gone grounder.”

“Yeah, but Clarke went so much more grounder than you.” Raven quipped and ducked to avoid another hit from Octavia. “I mean she is their Queen and bedding their Commander so…”

Clarke smiled. She was truly glad to have her friends back. She had been afraid that even after she came back she would never have them back as friends because they would no longer have anything in common. “Where both those things are true they do not less Octavia’s achievements among Trikru.”

“Thank you, Clarke. Plus I had it harder because the Grounders were much less receptive to us back then than they are now.” Octavia pointed out.

“That it true, plus who didn’t have the same protection that I provided Clarke in the beginning.” The small looked up to see Lexa standing behind Clarke. Many of them were startled by the sudden presence of the Commander in their group.

Behind Lexa trailed a small group of children, including Irene, still clutching the doll from earlier. All the children stopped a few feet behind Lexa except Irene who took another few steps forward before stopping and turning to her followers.

“ _Go see mama_.” Irene squealed, pointing at Clarke who was not standing beside Lexa facing the group of children.

The children looked from Lexa to Clarke expectantly. Lexa nodded and the children began to shuffle forward. One by one each child approached Lexa and Clarke and presented them with small gifts. Most of the gifts were given directly to Clarke. Clarke spoke softly with the children as she thanked them for their gifts. Lexa said fewer words but smiled the entire time.

After the last child presented their gift and ran off after the other Jasper spoke. “So what was that about? I noticed the little boy earlier but I just figured you knew him or something.”

“I know all the children in this village, and all those in Polis. As Queen it is my job to know my people and to help them, in addition to the role that I play has healer. I have seen each of these children as a healer at least once. They are showing their thanks and loyalty the only way children know how, with love.” Clarke smiled as she spoke.

Her friends nodded. Other than Octavia, none of them had realized that Grounder culture featured anything other than war. It was odd to see the Commander outside of her war persona but also oddly refreshing.

“Come Clarke, we both need to be present for the cutting of the boar so that the feast can begin, when I checked on its progress earlier it was almost done cooking.” Lexa said as she intertwined her hand in Clarkes. She turned to Clarke’s friends. “You are all welcome to come as well. After the boar is cut the feast will begin.”

Everyone got up and followed Lexa and Clarke into the tent. Irene ran ahead of them followed closely by Aurora.

“Looks like you finally found a playmate for Aurora, O.” Raven said gesturing to the two young girls.

Octavia shrugged. “Yes but for how long? If you really think that Clarke is staying in Camp Jaha you are crazy.”

Raven hummed in agreement. “You could move to Polis. There is no reason that you have to stay way from the Grounders anymore and you and I both know you were always more Grounder than Sky person.”

Octavia remained silent as she watched Irene leader her daughter to a group of children about their age.

The small group of Skaikru followed Lexa and Clarke to the front of the tent. There was a large roasted boar on a long table surrounded by many other foods, including the deer that Lincoln had shot earlier that day. Lexa picked up a large knife and stood behind the boar. She cut a small piece of the boar and put it directly in her mouth. Someone behind the table offer her a cup, which she accepted and stepped forward.

“ _Tonight we are joined by the Skaikru and will feast as members of one Coalition for the first time. Let this be the first of many celebrations we share with the newest clan of the Coalition.”_ Lexa drained the contents of the cup when she finished speaking.

Lexa nodded to the men and women standing behind the table with her. They stepped forward began to carve the boar and dear so that it could be eaten by the many Skaikru and Trikru a like waiting in the tent.

“Feel free to eat now or latter. The food will be her all night. Drinks too. Trikru feast have been known to go on all night.” Clarke told her friends.

Raven nodded eagerly already making her way to the pile of plates. The others followed behind her. They were by no means starving, but this was also the most food that they had ever seen at one time, even including their time in the mountain. Clarke watch as her friends pointed as dishes and near by Trikru explained what it was to them. She smiled glad to see how easily Trikru had accepted Skaikru.

“This is going well.” Lexa returned to Clarke’s side with Aurora and Irene in tow. “I told Irene that for today she needs to stay in my site, I figure Octavia won’t want Aurora running around camp by herself.”

“No, she probably won’t. It will take time for them to realize that they are all truly safe here.” Clarke smiled and picked up Aurora who had begun to cry and ask for her mother. “ _Yo nomon is coming, yongon._ ”

Just than Octavia returned with two plates of food. “Oh good, I sent Lincoln to get her. I was sure she was fine since she was with Irene and you would never let her out of your sight if you weren’t sure she was safe, but I’m not ready to let her run off on her own like that all the time.”

Lexa took the plates from Octavia so that she could take Aurora back form Clarke. Lincoln returned to the group and took the plates form Lincoln and Lexa, Clarke, and Irene went to get themselves some food. 

* * *

 

After they finished eating Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln, Octavia, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Wick, Monroe, Harper, and Bellamy sat on the logs that Clarke had found her friends on earlier. Irene and Aurora were a little ways off playing with a small group of children, but still in sight of the group.

“What is Polis like Clarke?” Miller asked. Up to this point Miller had be content to listen to the answers to other’s questions but now he voiced the one question that plagued his mind.

“Polis is amazing. It is so full on life and people. It is safe. There are standing buildings as well as tents and huts. There is a beach. It’s difficult to describe fully. Some day you will all have to come and see it for yourselves.” Clarke said smiling.

“Can you swim or will you be attacked by one of those things that got Octavia our first day on Earth?” Jasper asked.

Clarke smiled at the memory. They had been so naïve when the first landed; it was amazing how much things had changed since then. “No, it is protected by a barrier and there is a daily party who patrols just to be safe. I learned to swim in it. Lexa insisted that I was useless as a warrior if I couldn’t swim for myself.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s mention of her swim lesions. It had take much longer than it should of to teach Clarke to swim not because of Clarke’s lack of ability or willingness to learn but rather because there time swimming was the only time they got away form an infant Irene and they were easily distracted.

Lexa stared at Clarke as she continued to answer their questions about Polis and her life there. After a few moments she felt someone’s eyes one her. She turned to she Octavia watching her with a smile on her face. When Octavia say Lexa look her way she nodded approvingly. Lexa smiled back conveying thanks and understanding. Octavia’s expression said that she was over her initial concerns about her relationship with Clarke.

“Right Lexa?” Clarke’s voice brought Lexa and Octavia’s attention back to the conversation the group was having.

Lexa stared blankly at Clarke, trying to come up with something to say.

“I was just saying that there is plenty of room in Polis and that Skaikru is welcome there anytime.” Clarke repeated herself for Lexa’s benefit.

“Yes of course both as my houmon’s friends and as members of the Coalition.” Lexa replied looking across the faces of the group.

Many of the Clarke’s friends opened their mouths’, likely to ask for a translation of Lexa’s use of Trigedasleng but Bellamy answered before anyone finished their question. “It means wife, houmon does.”

“Since when did you speak Grounder Bell?” Monroe questioned. “That’s not a word that Lincoln has taught us.”

“My source must remain secret.” Bellamy answered refusing to turn and look at Monroe. “Fine, Lexa translated it for my yesterday when she used the word and I asked its meaning.”

“This brings up a good point. You should make a bigger effort to learn Trigedasleng. It is the most commonly spoken Grounder dialect. There are people in Polis, even here in Ton DC, that don’t speak English. Plus learning their language and customs will show your acceptance of them and help all the grounders to accept Skaikru fully.” Clarke spoke. Her friends nodded and agreed to continue to have Lincoln teach them and to include more everyday words and phrases, up to this point they had be focusing on battle and war related talk.

“Speaking of learning and accepted Grounder customs I have an announcement.” Octavia looked at Lincoln who nodded before continuing. “Lincoln and I have been discussing this for a while. We are going to get married, but we want to have Grounder bonding ceremony. Raven reminded my earlier that I was never really apart of the Ark, and where I have found my place among the 100 it was not until after I found by place in Trikru. In addition to that Lincoln is from Trikru so it just makes the most sense to have a Grounder ceremony, we are Grounders now after all.”

Everyone broke out into cheers of ‘Congratulations’ and ‘Finally’ when Octavia finished speaking.

Bellamy hugged his sister, tears clearly visible in his eyes. “I am so proud of you Octavia and happy for you and I know mom would be too.”

When the group quieted down Lexa smiled and looked at Octavia. “When do you want to hold the ceremony? And where, I would assume Camp Jaha since that is where you live?”

“No, Polis and as soon as possible.” Octavia said enthusiastically.

“Than I guess tomorrow we start planning your wedding, but for tonight lets celebrate your engagement.” Clarke smiled refilling her cup with the fruity Grounder wine they had been drinking all night. She passed the skin around so that everyone could refill their cups. When everyone’s cup was full Clarke raised hers slightly in the air. “To Octavia and Lincoln, and the bond that will soon bind them together.”

Everyone else raised their glass and cheered before drinking.

It wasn’t long until Monty and Jasper disappeared and returned with the moonshine they had brought with them. The rest of the night went by in a blur, at some point Indra and Echo came and took Aurora and Irene and put them to bed in the Commanders tent, assuring Octavia that Aurora would be safe until she came to get her and take her to the tent she would be spending the night in. But the celebrations went on far into the night and the two young girls ended up spending the night in Lexa and Clarke’s tent.


	11. ...Discovers are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the ceremony and feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter is mainly to provide a little bit of background on characters, especially gounders and introduce a few of the other ships present in this fic. Hope you enjoy!!!

Clarke woke to something heavy on her chest and wild brown hair in her face. She smiled and shifted so that she could brush Lexa’s air form her face. Lexa moaned in her sleep and rolled off Clarke but didn’t wake up. Clarke sat up and looked around the room, well tent really. It appeared that at some point in the night the entire group had retired to one of the tents provided for the Skaikru, a tent that the younger guests had claimed for themselves. Clarke noticed that none of the older Arkers were present and assumed they were all in the other tent.

She quickly noticed that there were more beds empty than there were occupied as most of the group had paired off before going to bed. She had expected to see Lincoln and Octavia in a bed together and even Raven and Wick, because despite all of Raven’s complaints and denial it was clear the two were together. She hadn’t expected to see Miller and Monty spooning nor Harper and Jasper haphazardly flung over reach other. Monroe was alone in a bed happily spread across the entire thing. But Clarke found her biggest shock when she reached the bed Bellamy was asleep in. Echo was sitting up in the bed next to Bellamy looking at Clarke. Echo opened her mouth to talk, but Clarke silenced her with a stern look and gestured to the opening of the tent. Echo nodded understanding and slipped quietly out of bed in search of her clothing.

In just a few minutes Clarke and Echo were both standing outside of the tent. Echo started to speak but Clarke cut her off. “ _There is no need to explain, Echo. You are free to take to bed anyone you like so long as you are not on duty that night, Skaikru including as long as it is consensual_.”

 _I know, Kwin. But I was one duty last night. Indra sent me to keep watch and guard you and Heda. But you insisted I celebrate with you and I gave in._ ” Echo looked at her feet as she spoke.“

“ _I will forgive it this once. I made it clear that it was a night for all to celebrate and Lexa and I are in no danger here. Help me prepare breakfast. I expect many of my friends will be feeling the effects of last night and will benefit from some tea._ ” Echo nodded and followed Clarke in the direction of the Healers tent.

They found Coda sitting in the healer’s tent sorting small packages into three piles. “ _Kwin, are you hurt do you require healing?_ ” Coda was quick to his feet. He had been a healer in Polis until he joined Clarke’s guard, but still like to help in the healer’s tent whenever he got the chance.

“ _No, Coda. I am here for ingredients for tea to help the Skaikru less the effects of last night._ ” Clarke said with a smile.

Coda nodded and put one package from each pile into a large black pot. He also added a ladle. He picked up a stack of small wooden cups and turned to Clarke. “ _How many, ain Kwin?”_

 _“Ten should be enough, Coda_.” Clarke answered after a pause. Coda added ten little cups to the pot and handed it to Clarke. “ _Mochof_.”

Outside the tent the camp was starting to awake. Fires were being built so that the morning meal could be prepared. Clarke handed the pot to Echo when the reached the tent where food was stored.

In the food tent Clarke and Echo were greeted warmly and offer help. Clarke returned the greeting but said that she didn’t need any help. The others in the tent went back to their business. Clarke picked up a basket and began to fill it with potatoes, spices, and cured meats. When she had gather all that she need she grabbed plates and utensils, also make of wood before grabbing a large pan. She bid the others goodbye and followed Echo out of the tent.

“ _Echo, takes these back to the Skaikru tent and start a fire. Put the tea on first. I am going to check on the children but will meet you there shortly_.” Echo nodded and went off in the direction of the tent while Clarke turned in the direction of the tent she and Lexa shared.

Ryder was standing outside of the tent when she arrived. This told her that the girls, and likely Indra, were still inside the tent. “ _Good morning, Ryder. Were you one guard all night, speak true?_ ”

Rdyer nodded once. “ _The children, especially Octavia’s, seem to have taken a liking to Indra_.”

Clarke nodded and entered the tent. She found the divider that divided the private area form the war room pulled shut and quietly proceeded. She smiled when she found Indra asleep on the bed with a sleeping girl on either side of her. Clarke turned and left just as quietly as she had entered.

“ _Ryder, you can tell Indra that Lexa and I are with the Skaikru outside their tents and to bring the children there when they are awake. I will send Echo to take over guard duty shortly._ ” Clarke instructed. Ryder nodded before Clarke left for the Skaikru tent.

Clarke wasn’t surprised to find most of the group awake and sitting around two small fires when she returned to the tent. She was a little surprised that Lexa wasn’t among the group and that Raven was, knowing the girl rarely woke this early.

Clarke sat next to the basket to find that it was mostly empty. See looked around and saw that Octavia was cutting potatoes.

“Not that I am worried. But where is my daughter Clarke?” Lincoln asked after Clarke sat down.

“Asleep in my tent with Irene and Indra, perfectly safe.” Clarke said as she began to add cut potatoes to the pan resting above the second fire. Lincoln nodded, content with that answer.

When Echo finished preparing the tea see set handed each person present a cup and filled it to the brim. She instructed them to drink it quickly before it got too cold. Lincoln drank his quickly followed only by Octavia.

“Why?” Monroe asked eyeing her cup suspiciously. Clarke couldn’t blame her; the tea smelled horrible and didn’t taste much better, but it did wonders.

“It alleviates the effects of celebration that are felt the next morning.” Lexa said joining the group from the tent and taking a cup form Echo. She down the tea in a single gulp and shuddered, even years of drinking it hadn’t gotten her used to the taste. “Be warned it tastes awful but is better hot.”

With that Wick, Raven, Monroe, Monty, Miller, Bellamy, and Harper all drank there’s. They all made a varied of gagging sounds and faces but with in minutes realized that the suffering was well worth it.

“Wow. This is like some hangover cure elixir. I wish we had this stuff up on the Ark. Probably would have done better on my engineering exam without the massive headache.” Wick was the first to speak praising the grounder ‘hangover elixir.’

Raven hit Lincoln hard on the arm. “Why the hell didn’t you make us this stuff before?”

“Because, Raven, many of the ingredients can only be found by the sea and we couldn’t exactly trade for them.” Lincoln explained. “And language. I know that the children aren’t present but it will be easier to remember when they are present if you get into the practice when they aren’t.”

“Hells not even that bad, Lincoln.” Raven spat, earning a sharp look from Lincoln.

Just than Jasper came out and sat between Harper and Monty. He groaned. “Remind me never to drink again someone.”

“Here, bud. Drink this. It will help.” Monty handed Jasper a cup of the tea. “Drink it all and drink it fast, it taste’s awful but does wonders.”

Jasper nodded and drank obediently. He complained about the taste until he realized his headache was gone than he toke back all the complaints.

As Clarke was finishing cooking breakfast she noticed the chatter of the group quite down and looked up to find the reason. Ryder and Indra were approaching the group. Ryder held Irene in his arms and Indra carried Aurora. Aurora was babbling animatedly causing Indra to smile and respond in the soft voice reserved for speaking to young children.

All the faces of the group, other than Lincoln, Lexa, Echo, and Clarke, were painted with shock. Few of them new what Lexa, Lincoln, and Clarke knew about Indra’s past. Indra had been a mother once. She lost her oldest, her only son, to the mountain when he was about their age shortly after Lexa became Commander. He was her only child to survive to adulthood. Her daughters, twins, had both died before they reached Irene’s age due to childhood illness. Clarke knew that though Octavia and Lincoln must have told stories about Indra and that the women approaching them did not match the picture painted in their minds. Clarke also knew that Lincoln had been friend with Indra’s son but doubted that he told even Octavia about this, especially based off her reaction.

Indra sat down and put Aurora on the ground so that she could return to her mother if she liked. “Octavia, Lincoln. You have a very good gufa. You should be proud parents.”

“Thank you. I am glad she wasn’t to much trouble.” Lincoln said with smile as Aurora climbed into his lap to tell her father about her knew friend.

“Ryder. You may go rest now. I know you had a long night. Or you may join us to eat.” Clarke said as she began to pass out plates of food to the group, most of whom were beginning to go back to talking among themselves.

 _“Mochof, Kwin_. But my houmon will be expecting me so I will go eat with her and rest.” Ryder nodded respectfully to Clarke before passing Irene to Lexa and leaving.

The group ate quietly for a while, stopping only to complement Clarke on her cooking.

Raven was the first to speak when she finished eating. “Where do you want me to set up this radio?”

Clarke smiled. “I will show you later, after everyone is done eating.”

“How long can we stay here?” Bellamy asked. He had didn’t really want to go back to life as it was at Camp Jaha, especially now that they were members of the Coalition.

“As long as you like, though Clarke and I will return to Polis in a few days, five at the most.” Lexa replied and the group nodded. Lexa’s answer confirmed what they had all been thinking; they weren’t really getting Clarke back, not in the way they expected. She wasn’t staying in Ton DC or Camp Jaha. They had hoped she would stay at least a little longer. “Though you are all welcome to come to Polis as well, especially if that is where Octavia and Lincoln wish to have their union ceremony.”

The faces of everyone lite up and the Skaikru began to chatter excitedly. Ever since Clarke’s stories of Polis they had all been wondering how long it would be until they got to go to the city and see it for themselves.


	12. ...Improvements can be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this (after the page break) so be warned if thats not your thing. Also my chapter titles are getting worse and worse. When I started I was like what if every chapter title finished the sentence "After all this time.." (work title). How cool would that be?! But its getting harder and harder to come up with ways to do that and for that I apologize.

The next three days flew by. The Skaikru returned home, those who were coming to Polis only stayed about a day to get more stuff before return to Ton DC so that they could help with the preparations to leave. Abby wasn’t happy at first that so many of the 100 were going to Polis but Kane thought it was a good idea and convinced her to let them go.

The day before they were set to leave Raven and Wick set up the Radio in on of the few true building in Ton DC. The connected the radio to a solar panel to power and were ready to test the radio.

“Ton DC radio test, come in Ark One, Over.” Clarke spoke clearly into the radio.

Lexa had required that Indra be present so that she learn how to use the radio but trusted Indra to teach the appropriate people in Ton DC, so the group present for the test wasn’t very large.

“This is Ark One. We are hearing you loud and clear Ton DC, over.” Clarke recognized Kane’s voice on the radio.

“Thanks Kane. Over.” Clarke released the button and turned to Indra. “You have to press this button down if you want to talk and release it when you are done. Most people end their broadcast with the word ‘Over’ so that the other end knows you are done talking. It is very helpful for the flow of conversation so you should try to do that. It may seem odd at first but you will get used to that.”

Indra took the radio from Clarke and pressed the button. “I think this will be good for our two peoples, over.”

“I agree. We will be able to communicate without having to waste the time and energy of our people, over.” Kane replied. Clarke smiled glad to see that Indra was accepting of the knew technology in use at Ton DC. IF Indra could accept it than the rest of the village would come to as well.

“I am glad you agree, Kane of the Sky People, but a face to face meeting will never truly be replaced.” Indra said, adding ‘over’ after a pause.

“Yes, of course but for quick communications this will work. Clarke, since the radio is working I have to go, Council meeting. There will be someone with radio on our end if you want to continue the test, over.” Kane explained.

Clarke took the radio back from Indra, noting the disapproving look on her face. She made a mental note to talk to the Skaikru about using her title before she spoke. “That’s fine we still have preparing to do as well. Thanks, over.” 

* * *

 

The next day Clarke sent Echo to wake her friends before the sun had risen. It was a two days journey to Polis and they need to make good time today before they had to stop to camp for the night, which meant that they had to leave early. She glance at the bed where Irene was sleeping and smiled. She hoped that she stayed asleep a little longer. Irene hadn’t been sleeping as much lately and had been very crabby the day before. Clarke turned when she heard swearing in the war room area of the tent.

Clarke found Lexa standing in front of her throne with no pants on. “ _Lex, hodness. I’m not gonna tell you what to do but I think my friends would appricate it if you wore pants to today.”_

Lexa frowned and looked at her wife. “ _I would be wearing pants if I could find them.”_

 _“Why can’t you find them?_ ” Clarke asked with a smirk as she approached Lexa.

 _“Ain houmon hide them form me. She said she likes me best without pants, but as she pointed out her friends don’t like that.”_ Lexa said pointedly.

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a deep passionate kiss. “ _Yo huomon is a smart women._ ”

 _“Clarke. Give. Me. My. Pants._ ” Lexa said trying to sound serious and threatening but know she failed, as she always did with Clarke.

 _“Did you check were pants go?_ ” Clarke smirked and kissed Lexa chastely before releasing her.

Lexa smiled and sat on the throne Clarke had pushed her against pulling her into her lap _“I think we have a few moments don’t you? After all its not like they can leave without us.”_

Clarke into Lexa’s eye’s, her pupils were blown wide with lust and Clarke shuddered to think how wet she would find her. _“Hmm, but we have to be quiet Irene is asleep.”_

Lexa nodded, understanding. Clarke wasted no time in crashing her own lips against Lexa’s and slipping her hand into Lexa’s deer hide underwear.

Clarke started to circle Lexa’s clit lightly with her index finger and Lexa moaned. Lexa was already very wet and Clarke knew that she could make her cum quickly but decided that she would continue to tease Lexa instead.

Clarke dipped her hand lower so that she could put a single finger in Lexa but still reach her wife’s clit with her thumb. She began to pump slowly, only adding speeding up when Lexa began to unravel beneath her.

 _“Beja…”_ Lexa was just were Clarke wanted her.

Clarke stopped all movement. “ _You if you remain quiet._ ”

Lexa bit her lip and nodded frantically. In that moment she would have done anything if it meant Clarke would fuck her properly.

Clarke added a second finger and began to pump and curl them more quickly, hitting Lexa’s clit with her thumb on each up stroke. It was only a matter of minutes until Lexa came and Clarke stifled her moans with as kiss. Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s underwear and wiped on a dry patch of the article of clothing in question.

Lexa opened her mouth to suggest they move to the table when they heard a voice outside.

“Clarke Griffin! If you made me get up before sunrise and aren’t even ready I will…” Raven trailed off when she entered the tent. “Oh my god! You to are unbelievable and by far worse than Lincoln and Octavia.”

Clarke moved to get up and face her friend but thought better of it when she remembered that Lexa wasn’t wearing pants. “Raven, you really shouldn’t be in here, especially unannounced.”

Raven smirked. “I’d say. How do you two ever get anything done?”

“Raven, out!” Clarke snapped. Lexa still had her eye’s clenched shut and was trying to imagine this hadn’t happened.

“Alright, Princess. I’m gone but I’m sending someone else in if you aren’t out in five minutes.” Raven turned and left.

Clarke got off Lexa when she heard the other girl had left. “ _Sorry. I will talk to them again today_.”

Lexa stood and kissed Clarke. “ _You would think they would learn.”_

When Lexa was dressed she picked up a, somehow, still sleeping Irene from the bed and meet Clarke in the War room. Clarke picked up their last two bags and the small family turned and left the tent.

As the approached the area outside the gates of Ton DC were they others waited to leave Clarke could hear Raven telling Octavia to go and get them.

“We are here, Raven.” Clarke said as they came into view.

In a clearing outside of the main village stood about twenty-five people and just as many horses. In addition to Clarke’s friends Ryder, Coda, and Echo where coming in addition to a few other people going to Polis on business or to visit family and friends. There was an extra horse, one that was smaller and couldn’t be ridden to pull a cart filled with their things. Clarke put the bags in the cart, noting that everyone else’s stuff was already ready to go.

“If everyone is ready it is best that we get going, we have a long day of travel ahead of us and the sooner we start the better. There is a large clearing half why between here and Polis that we will camp in tonight.” Lexa stated. The others nodded and went to mount their horses. Lincoln climb atop his horse and took Aurora from Octavia, who than climbed onto her own horse. The rest of the Skaikru were unsuccessful in mounting the horses provided for them.

Clarke smiled and helped Monroe up. “It can be difficult at first, and you will be sore tonight but you will get used to it.”

After everyone was on a horse and ready to go they set off at a moderate pase.

“Why don’t we ride faster to get there faster?” Wick asked, sounding a little unsure.

“It is not good for the horse to run hard for long periods of time, it is better to travel slower. The point of riding is more to not have to walk the entire way than to get there faster.” Coda explained. He was riding next to Wick on the out side of the group.

The day went by very similarly to the day they traveled from Camp Jaha to Ton DC. Clarke pointed out different plants and explained their uses to the group and answered more of her friends seemingly endless questions about both Polis and her life there. The girls woke up but were content to ride with their parents and sing. Irene happily pointed out everything she saw that she knew the name of and demonstrated all the songs she knew for the group.

When the stopped to eat lunch Irene showed Aurora a song and dance that the children of Polis did. Clarke smiled thinking of the day that Lexa had taught her the same song and dance. Irene was about 6 months old and Lexa was showing Clarke around Polis. When they came along a group of children a little older than Irene was know they asked Lexa to join in their game. It had been shortly after her Trials and she and Lexa her just starting to explore their relationship.  Lexa joined the children in the game and Clarke watched.  Later that evening, Clarke asked Lexa to show her how it went.

By the time the reach the clearing Lexa had spoken of it was late into the night. Irene and Aurora had fallen asleep again. Lexa explained that it was to dark to set up tents and suggest they take turns guarding the group in shifts while Lincoln started a fire. Everyone agreed and a guard rotation was agreed on. The group ate and went to bed, knowing they would need the rest for tomorrows traveling.


	13. ...Traditions are upheld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the delay. I have so much more free time at the beginning of the weak so that is way updates tend to be than. I admit this chapter is mostly filler. It just didn't seem right to totally gloss over their arrival in Polis and I figured the Grounders would probably have some sort of traditions regarding guest, especially guest of the Commander coming to visit Polis. Hope you enjoy.

On their second day of travel it rained. By the time they got to Polis late that night everyone was soaked to the core, sore, dirty, tired, and cold. The Skaikru were shocked by the number of people who were waiting out in the rain for the return of their Heda.

When they got to the main gate of Polis Lexa dismounted her horse and went to talk to the guard. After a rapid conversation in Trigedasleng, that Clarke kept interrupting, but no one else, other than Lincoln could follow, a group of people came forward to help the Skaikru dismount and carry their stuff to the house they would be staying in.

“Clarke, no offense but why are we still standing out in the rain?” Bellamy asked quietly enough that he thought Lexa wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Have patients Bellamy kom Skiakru.” Lexa yelled over her shoulder not turning form the short elderly man she had been speaking to.

“It will all make sense shortly. Lexa has a surprise for you.” Clarke smiled before turning to address the rest of the group.

“We won’t be entering Polis for a little bit. They have to get the house for you to stay in ready so we will have to give them some time. Don’t worry you won’t have to stand out in the rain for much longer though.” Clarke smiled and turned to Octavia. “O, Indra said she will take the girls and put them down for bed in Lexa and my house until you can move to the Commander’s guest house.”

Octavia smiled and handed Aurora to Indra. After gathering up both girls and their things Ryder and Indra enter Polis.

Lexa approached the group caring a small bag. “If you follow me there is a near by cave that we will wait in for the house to be ready. Clarke and I will wait with you, as will Echo and Coda. Someone will come get us when they are ready. It is not a far walk.”

The Skaikru frowned and looked at each other in confusion eventually all eyes rested on Lincoln who only shrugged not offering an explanation as to why they couldn’t just wait in a building in Polis.

The group was quiet on the short walk to the cave Lexa had spoke of. They could see the opening to the cave illuminated by a small fire. They could also see a large tent and a two individuals waiting by the fire. Lexa handed the bag to Clarke and headed in the direction of the fire; Clarke turned to the group again.

“First we have to go into the tent.” Clarke lead her confused friends into the tent.

If they had been confused before they were even more confused now. The ground in side the tent was covered in animal pelts giving it the look of being carpeted. The only furniture in the tent was a long table with piles of folded cloth and the smaller with nothing but an empty bowl. There were also ropes running across the length of the tent just above their heads. Just inside the tent Clarke stopped and removed her boots instructing her friends to do the same. While they removed their shoes they watched Clarke empty the contents of the bag into the bowl.

“Now we undress.” Clarke said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Um, Clarke. I realize our clothes are wet but I don’t exactly want to sit around naked with all of you people, no offense guys but…” Raven started only to be interrupted by agreement from the other Skaikru present.

“Trust me. It will be a little weird, especially at first but you will thank us later.” Clarke was pulling off her pants leaving her only in her under garments when Lexa enter the tent and started to underdress as well. The others shrugged and started to remove their outer layers of clothing.

When Clarke was fully naked she grabbed one of the folded clothes form the long table and put it on. It turned out that they were robes made from a silk-like material. She than offered one to each of her friends, who gladly put them one, both to keep out some of the chill and for the sake of modesty.

 _“Heda, Kwin, may we enter?_ ” A voice came from outside the tent.

 _“Sha.”_ Lexa responded and the two individual came in the tent carrying two basins of water. They put them in the center of the tent before nodding to Clarke and Lexa and leaving the tent.

“Before we leave this tent everyone needs to wipe themselves off and grab some soap form the bowl over there. Don’t use the soap now though.” Clarke explained as she took her robe back of and cupped water from the basin in her hands to rinse herself with.

After a moments hesitation the others followed suit. When everyone was re-robed and had picked a bar of soap from the bowl Lexa gestured for them to follow and the let the tent for the cave.

The jaws of the Skaikru dropped when they entered the cave. Inside the caves there were two large pools of water. A waterfall feed a higher pool that emptied into a lower. Stream rose off the lower pool. The cave was warm, weather from the water or from the various fires to light the cave they didn’t know. The sides of the cave were full of minerals that reflected the light of the fire alone with the water causing the whole cave to sparkle.

“Wow. Its so beautiful.” Harper said as she tried to take it all in.

“I know. The first time Lexa brought me here I couldn’t believe it was real.” Clarke smiled; glad to she her friends were enjoining this has much as she had. “The best part is the water is just the right temperature for a hot bath. The lower pull is naturally heated but the cool water falling from the higher pull cools it enough that it isn’t so hot that it is harmful. It is tradition for new or highly honored guest of Polis to bath here before they enter the city. It is also used before important events.”

Forgetting their concerns about hanging out naked everyone threw their robes off and climbed it to the lower pool. They were presently surprised to find that the pool wasn’t so deep that they would have to remain standing fully but deep enough to fully cover themselves if the stood with bent knees.

The group lounged in the pool for a little while before Raven decided to slash Octavia. Unfortunately Lincoln warned Octavia and when she ducked out of the way the wave of water Raven created with her hands hit Lexa in the back of the head.

Everyone began still and quieting waiting for the inevitable wrath of the Heda.

Still facing Clarke Lexa smiled before turning to Raven. “You are in for it now Raven of the Skai People.” Lexa than splashed Raven in the face.

In a matter of minutes the group was splashing each other and laughing until they heard some one clear their throat in the entryway to the cave.

 _“The guest house is ready, Heda.”_ One of the two Trikru who had brought the basins in to the tent said and turned to leave.

“Alright, as much fun as this is, we should wash and get going. The house is ready and I am sure you are all tired.” Lexa said before climbing out of the pool and hurrying over to where her soap and robe was.

While they washed the they chatted quietly, mostly about how little they knew about the grounders and how excited they were to learn their traditions and beliefs and occasionally asking a question which either Lexa, Lincoln, Echo, or Coda answered. Clarke smiled because this couldn’t be going any better.

 

The Commanders guesthouse was the largest residential building in Polis. It, like many of the other buildings in Polis, was built into the remains of an old earth building. It was right next door to the Commander’s house. It was tradition for guest of the Commander to stay in that house; sometimes all 12 clan leaders would stay in it. Clarke had explained this all as the walked through Polis toward the house but the Skaikru were not prepared for how large it would be.

“Wow. I mean I had read about how big old earth building were in school on the Ark, but I never imagined.” Jasper said when the entered the house.

“There are more than enough rooms for you all to sleep in your own if you so choose. Feel free to choose any room you wish as there is no one else here. Clarke and I will be next door in our own home if you need anything. Octavia, Lincoln, Aurora is asleep in Irene’s room if you wish to come get her but she is more than welcome to stay the night at our place.” Lexa explained to the group still gathered in the common room of the house.

“I think we will let her sleep there. She sleeps through the night most nights and is exceptionally tired to night. I would hate to wake her. _Mochoff, Heda_.” Lincoln answered Lexa and Octavia nodded in agreement.

With that Clarke bid each of her friends good night individually before they headed off in search of a room. When Lexa, Coda, Echo, and Clarke were the only ones left in the common room Lexa turned to Coda and Echo.

“Coda, go home to your wife, Echo if there is no place else in the city you may stay here but feel free to take the night for yourself as well.” Coda nodded and thanked Lexa before offering a goodnight to both his Heda and his Kwin. Echo also said goodnight before heading off down the hall of the Commander’s guesthouse. Whether she was searching out Bellamy or an empty room Clakre didn’t know or care.

 _“Let’s go home, houmon. I am tired and want to sleep in my own bed, my own home, with my beautiful wife._ ” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand in hers and turned to leave the guesthouse.


	14. ...Plans are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs first day in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warning there is some smut in this chapter (before the first break in the page) consider yourself warned.

Clarke woke up to Lexa straddling her hips and smirking. Lexa slowly lowered herself so she could whisper in Clarke's ear. “ _I never got to repay you the other day. It just didn’t seem fair_.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip to hold in a moan. It was rare that Lexa took charge in their bed making those moments all the more special to Clarke.

Lexa had moved to suck a mark into Clarke’s neck before kissing down to bite another into her collarbone, soothing the aggravated skin with gentle swipes of her tongue and soft kisses.

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned breathily when Lexa wrapped her hot wet mouth around a nipple. Clarke could feel the pool forming between her legs and tired to move her hand to give herself some much needed friction.

Lexa grabbed her lover’s wrist before Clarke fingers dipped low enough to provide her any pleasure.

 _“No_.” Lexa practically growled causing Clarke to shudder before taking the other nipple in her mouth.

Clarke let out a low whimper and felt Lexa smile around her nipple before lifting her head to kiss between her breasts and continue her downward descent. She dipped her tongue into Clarke’s perfect bellybutton and spent a painful amount of time on each hipbone, leaving marks all along Clarke lower abdomen before finally moving to her dripping center.

Clarke’s legs had long since fallen wide open to her wife; Lexa smiled when she saw just how aroused Clarke was. She lowered her head and placed a fluttering barely their kiss just above Clarke’s entrance before pulling away.

“ _Lexa, beja._ ” Clarke begged.

Lexa obliged and began to lightly run a single finger through Clarke’s folds before finally beginning to lightly circle her clit. Only when Clarke was a whimpering mess on the bed beneath her is Lexa increase the speed and pressure of her circling.

“Lexa, I need you in me.” At this point Clarke’s mind was too clouded to make any request in her second languages.

 

Lexa sunk to fingers into Clarke causing her to moan loudly. She then began to slowly trust in and out the girl below her while circling her own clit with her other hand matching the speed of her other hand’s trusts Lexa shifted ever so slightly in search of the optimal angle for Clarke. She knew she had found it when Clarke’s eyes shot open and Clarke began to meet her hips with trusts of her own.

“God, Lexa, fuck me harder.” Clarke screamed.

Lexa happily obliged the wishes of Clarke and increased in thrusts in both speed and intensity.

Clarke came loudly a few minutes later. The look and sounds of bliss form Clarke combined with the light friction on her clit were enough to bring Lexa over the edge only a few seconds later.

Lexa collapsed onto the bed next to Clarke panting. She turned to look at her beloved and found her smiling at her. Clarke kissed Lexa quickly and chastely on the corner of her slightly open mouth. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too.” Even now Lexa’s heart still soared when she heard Clarke mutter those simple words, words she never thought she would her from the blonde.

* * *

 

After getting both girls up and bathing them, as they hadn’t participated in the group bath the night before, Clarke took the girls next door to wake the Skaikru and Lexa went off in search of breakfast for the group.

“Mama!!” Aurora screeched the moment she saw Octavia and tried to wiggle her way out of Clarke’s arms.

Clarke smiled and put her down so that she could run to her mother. “Lexa and I gave her a bath with Irene this morning. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is. That was the first thing I was planning on doing today anyway.” Octavia chuckled as she picked up her daughter. “What should we do about breakfast? Raven’s asked four times in the two minutes she has been up.”

Clarke smiled. “Sounds like her. Lexa went to get something and bring it here to you. If we hadn’t gotten in so late last night she would have arranged for food to be here when you got up. Is everyone awake?”

“Yes and no. I have seen everyone other than Bellamy this morning, but I heard him talking to someone in his room a little while ago.” Octavia said with a smirk.

“Probably, Echo.” Clarke said with a small nod.

“What?! What makes you think that?” Octavia asked.

“She was in his bed the morning after the ceremony in Ton DC. I doubt anything happened that night as we were all their, but I caught her sneaking off a couple of other times and could never find Bellamy while she was gone so I just figured they were together.” Clarke shrugged. She had assumed that others would have noticed that Bellamy had a tendency to disappear for about an hour in the middle of the day, but she guessed not based on the shock on Octavia’s face as well has Harper and Monroe’s, who had entered the common room during Clarke’s explanation.

“Wow. Good for Bell!” Monroe said as she began to braid Harpers hair

“Remind me to tease him about this. After everything I was put through with Lincoln I think he deserves it.” Octavia replied.

“Go easy on him. Plus wouldn’t I deserve the same teasing? I mean, I’m with a Grounder.” Clarke pointed out, hoping to save Bellamy some humiliation.

“True, but Lexa not only could but would kill us if she thought we were being disrespectful.” Harper said from her seat on the ground in front of Monroe.

Clarke laughed she knew that Lexa would never do anything to hurt her friends, but they didn’t need to know that. “That is true.”

The rest of the group made their way to the common room and sat on the various furniture while they waited for Lexa to bring food.

A few moments latter Lexa came into the common room carrying a large basket. “Follow me to the dinning room.”

The group got up and followed Lexa across the hall to the dinning room. It contained a single long table with plenty of chairs. Lexa put the basket on the table and pulled the covering off to reveal that it was full of freshly baked pastries.

“Holy Carp! I haven’t had fresh baked anything since I was like seven.” Jasper hollered as he reached into the basket and pulled out the grounder version of a sticky bun.

The rest of the group was just as amazed by the pastries that they didn’t notice Echo and Bellamy come into the room, together; Echo definitely wearing the same clothing she wore the night before.

“Thanks, Lexa. These are great. I may never leave Polis.” Bellamy said as he took a bite of a roll, bringing attention to himself.

“Sleep well, Bell? I thought I heard some noise coming form your room late last night.” Octavia teased without looking up at her brother.

“As a matter of fact I did.” Bellamy’s cheeks flushed pink as he flicked his eyes up to Echo, who seemed un-fazed by Octavia’s suggestion and continued to eat her breakfast.

“You sure. I heard something as well.” Harper added.

“Yes, lets drop this. What’s the plan for the day?” Bellamy said trying to change the subject.

Seeing how uncomfortable Bellamy was Clarke took the opportunity and ran with it. “I could take you to the beach today or show you around Polis.”

“Oh, I wanna see the beach.” Monty said from where he was leaning over the back of Miller’s chair reaching for another pastry.

“Beach it is than if no one objects.” Clarke said. She looked from face-to-face and got affirmative nods form all. She turned to her wife. “Will you being joining us or are you busy?”

“I have to over see training and check in with those I left in charge in our absence.” She peeked Clarke and Irene on their foreheads. “ _Echo, I expect you to be on time for training to day.”_

 _“Sha, Heda._ ” Echo smiled and waved goodbye to the group. “Enjoy the beach!” 

* * *

 

About an hour later the group was ready to leave for the beach.

“There are a few stops we have to make before we get their but they are all one the way.” Clarke said as she grabbed the basket off the table and ushered her friends out the door.

The first stop was the healers tent where Clarke got an odd smelling paste that she explained would protect their skin form excessive damage form the sun. Next they stopped at a large tent full of food to pick up stuff for lunch. The women working in the tent already had food packed for them. They explained that Lexa had told them they would be stopping by. Clarke thanked the women and promised to visit the and check on the health of the youngest women’s newborn daughter, whom she had delievared while Clarke was away.

“They really do view you as one of their own don’t they?” Bellamy asked as the continued through Polis in the direction of the beach.

“Yes, especially now that I am bonded to Lexa.” Clarke nodded turning to look at Bellamy.

“You seem really happy, all three of you.” Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled. “I am. It didn’t happen overnight but I found my place here and am very happy. The only thing I would have changed is that I didn’t get to see you guys, I hadn’t real realized how much I missed you until I was back at Camp Jaha.”

Bellamy warped his arm around Clarke’s shoulder and pulled her into an awkward half-hug as they walked. “Well we fixed that now. I think I’m going to stay in Polis for a while. Spend some time with Echo. Train to be a warrior. Maybe someday I can join your guard?”

“We’ll see. Lexa only accepts the best warriors into our guard.” Clarke smirked.

When the got to the beach most of the group ran to the water, leaving only Clarke, Lincoln, and the little girls behind. Clarke put the basket in the sand and picked up her daughter and walked down to meet her friends who where splashing in the shallow waves.

After a few hours of splashing each other and daring each other to go further out or dunk completely under water the group ate lunch. After they ate lunch Lincoln offered to try and instruct the Skaikru in how to actually swim, though from where Octavia and Clarke sat it looked like that wasn’t going well as they keep splashing each other and ignoring a frustrated Lincoln’s instructions. The little girls were playing in the sand with a few other children from Polis a few feet away.

Clarke took the advantage of being alone with Octavia to ask her about her wedding. “The full moon is only a little over a week away. How serious were you when you said you wanted to have you union as soon as possible?”

“Very serious. Is it possible to get everything done in the time before than? Does it half to be during the full moon?”

“Yes on both accounts. The Grounders believe that the Great Spirit can best over see earth and our actions during the full moon and therefore all important ceremonies must be done than. As for do we have time, that depends on how much of a pain your going to be. All we really need is the moon, some ribbon, someone to perform the ceremony, wedding gifts form you to Lincoln and vice versa, and a feast. Polis is almost always ready for a feast, so a boar, preferable killed by one of the to-be-bonded, is all we need for that. Anything extra is up to you. Most warriors get married in their armor, but we could have a dress made. Lexa and I exchanged vows, because she wanted to include Skaikru traditions as well as Grounder.” Clarke explained.

Octavia sat in silence as she took in the new information. “I like the idea of doing vows. I can kill a boar. I’m not currently a warrior so I think I’d want a dress. And who would perform the ceremony.”

“Likely either Lexa or I. Technically either party’s clan leader or close family of either party can do it, so again Lexa, or Abby, or Bellamy would all work. Technically Indra would work as well; she is Trikru clan leader just as much as Lexa. Lincoln doesn’t have any living family that I know of but you would know better.”

“No he doesn’t. Either you or Bellamy. I would prefer Bellamy, I half to ask him but if he can’t learn the ceremony in a week than I guess you.” Octavia and added after a moment. “Who performed yours? Indra, right? I can’t imagine that was very lively.”

“Actually Lexa’s father performed our union.” Clarke smiled at the memory. Lexa’s father had been a healer and had wanted his only child to follow in his foot steps but Lexa wanted to be a warrior like her mother, and he supported her in that. Lexa’s mother died when she was young leaving her father to raise her. He had been thrilled when she was called to lead, but also scared that he would never see her again. Lexa left for Polis to train and it was years again before they saw each other. After Costia’s death Lexa had returned to her small village for a few weeks and stayed with her father. From that day forward he only wanted for Lexa to find happiness again on this earth. After the mountain Lexa had moved her aging and ailing father to Polis. He was ecstatic the moment he laid eyes on Clarke, knowing that Lexa had found happiness in her Skai Prisa. When Clarke asked him to perform their union he couldn’t stop smiling. At the ceremony he said many beautiful things about love and happiness and that he knew the love his daughter and Clarke shared was the true and that they should treasure it until the day they die. He died that night, peacefully in his sleep.

“Her father is alive? I never thought about her having a family.” Octavia asked, trying to imagine the stoic Commander as girl Aurora’s age with a mother and a father.

“No. He died the night of the wedding, but it was a long time coming. He was very old, and very ill. It was time for his spirit to move on.” Clarke said. She knew that Octavia would find the story of Lexa’s father’s death deeply sad. “Beside he died happy. We got his last wish, that his daughter find happiness and peace.”

“That’s good. Still kind of sad though.” Octavia sighed.

“Not really. Death is viewed so differently by the Grounders, while they grieve for the immediate death of the person they knew the celebrate the next life the spirit will find.” Clarke explained.

The two girls sat silent for a couple of minutes. Clarke gave Octavia a minute to process this information. She had now clue how much of this was new or how much she had already heard form Lincoln.

“Anyway. The ceremony is easy. Bell can defiantly learn it in a week. It takes place at night. You and Lincoln will be separated at dawn the day of the ceremony and prepared separately, traditionally by close family and friends. You will likely opt to be prepped by your closed female friends. I think you would find Bellamy bathing you and getting you ready for your wedding night uncomfortable. I think he would agree.” Clarke chucked and continued. “After it is fully dark the ceremony will be held. After the ceremony is held we will feast in your honor. A special tent will be set up for you and Lincoln to retire to so that you can celebrate in your own way. People will expect you to have loud sex, and they will cheer when you do. Bellamy will be uncomfortable.”

“Why will I be uncomfortable?” Bellamy sat down next to his sister.

“When I have loud sex on my wedding night and all of Polis cheers me on.” Octavia said with a smile.

Bellamy shuddered. “Your right, just think about it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Hopefully, this will make up for it. I want you to perform the ceremony. Clarke say’s it supper easy and you can totally learn it in a week. So what do you say?” Octavia rushed to the end of the sentence, as if Bellamy would even dream of saying no.

“Of course, O! But why a week? There’s not some time crunch Uncle Bellamy should know about?” Bellamy said.

“God no. A Grounder Union must be performed under the full moon so its either a little over a week from now or next month, and the sooner the better.”

“You sure everything will be ready?”

“Yes. There isn’t a lot to do. All we have left to decide on is location with in Polis. Anywhere will work so long as its outside.” Clarke answered

“Here. The beach. I read about beach weddings in romance novels Bell would sneak for me on the Ark. I always thought they were the most romantic.” Octavia said looking around.

Clarke nodded and began to make a mental list of everything that needed to be done before the wedding. The dress would be the first thing she saw to tomorrow, but for now she continued to enjoy the company of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am sure you have noticed I have been taking a lot of liberties with Grounder tradition and culture as we know so very little about it. I am trying my very hardest to make sure that what I come up with seems to fit with what we do know about them. Having that said I am by no means an expert and if something is confusing let me know and I will try to clarify. Thanks.


	15. ...Preparations are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Linctavia wedding

In the week leading up to Octavia and Lincolns Union ceremony everyone was very busy, especially Clarke. She was the only one of the Skaikru to have even been to one and therefore had a larger than average role in helping plan it; this on top of her duty as a healer and her occasional duty as Kwin when Lexa was unviable. With just three days until the full moon everyone was one edge.

“Abby and the others coming from Ton DC and Camp Jaha should be getting her tonight. We have rooms ready for all of them, right?” Raven asked as she entered the healing tent where Clarke was stitching a training injury.

“Yes, most of them will be staying in the Commanders guest-house with you or with friends and family. If we run out of rooms we will board them with others who live in Polis or set up a tent. Stop worrying Raven.” Clarke looked up at Raven. She had been worrying that they wouldn’t be ready in time all week.

“I’m not that worried. O, sent me to get you. She said the dress is ready and wants you to be there when she tries it on.” Raven said.

“Okay. As soon as I am done here, maybe a minute.” Clarke nodded, not looking up from her work.

She heard Raven leave the tent as she tied off the last stich. She washed the blood of her hands and bandaged the wound. She handed a small pot of salve to the warrior. “ _Put this one every morning until it is healed. Come back in a few days so I can check the stiches.”_

 _“Mochof, Kwin. Best of luck with the union preparations.”_ The warrior nodded and left the tent.

Clarke washed her hands one last time before gathering her things and exiting the tent. She made her way to her house. She had instructed. Alana, the women making Octavia’s dress, to take it there when it was finished so they could easily hide it from Lincoln. She found Octavia, Raven, Monroe, and Harper sitting in the common room of her home.

“Hey guys. Is Lexa here?” Clarke asked putting her bag down just inside the door.

“No. Should she be?” Harper answered.

“No I was just wondering. Alright O, let’s try on a wedding dress.” Clarke picked up the dress from where it lay over the back of a chair and headed down the hall to one of the empty rooms. Clarke had gotten a large mirror and some seats to put in the room earlier in the week so that everything would be ready to try the dress on when it was ready. There was also and old folding room divider that Octavia could change behind if she so chose. Once everyone was in the room Clarke pulled the door shut. “You can change behind that if you want.”

Octavia nodded and took the dress form Clarke. She took off her outer clothing and stood in the middle of the room in her under garments. “What do I wear under the dress?”

“There should at least be binding there.” Clarke said. She took the dress back from Octavia and sure enough found white bindings and underwear made from a silk-like material folded in the dress.

Octavia took the new under garments and changed into them behind the divider before stepping back out. “Clarke, I can’t figure out how to get this dress on.”

Clarke nodded and disappeared behind the divider with Octavia.

The dress was two pieces. The inner was more of a slip made form the same silky material as the underwear; it was floor length but only came to the top of the bindings and was held up by two thin straps. The outer was looser and flowery. It was made from a sheer material and had a pinkish tint to it. It dipped in a V-neck a little lower than the slip, the top of which was embellished with small pinkish stones. The straps came over Octavia’s shoulders met in a deeper V on her back. The outer layer was longer, epically in the back and drug on the ground a little behind Octavia as she walked. In addition there was a silky sash tied the back and was embellished with the same little stones.  
After the dress was on properly Clarke went back out to the main room and sat down with the others. “Alright we are ready, O.”

Octavia came into view and everyone was speechless, except Raven. “Wow. O, you look amazing. All eyes will definitely be on you, and Lincoln will definitely want to rip that dress right off you.”

Everyone laughed and agreed. Before long the group was discussing what they would wear to the ceremony and how Octavia should do her hair. This is how Lexa found them an hour later when she came home for lunch.

 

When the day of the wedding finally arrived everything was ready. Everyone was gathered in the common room of the Commanders guesthouse waiting for the sun to rise so that they could wake and separate Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke threw the door open and entered the room. “Raise and shine. The sun is raising and it is time for you to be start getting ready. O, come with me you will be getting ready next door. Lincoln can stay here.”

Octavia groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“No, O. We have to get out of here before the sun is fully risen, so lets get moving.” Clarke nodded at Rave who yanked the blankets off the bed.

“Fine.” Octavia rolled over and kissed Lincoln on the cheek. “See you tonight. Love you.”

“Three minutes, O then I’m coming back in.” Clarke said as she left the room so that Octavia could get dressed in peace.”

When Octavia entered the common room the girls bid their goodbyes to the boys and escorted Octavia next door to the Commanders house. They found Abby sitting in the common room there with Aurora sleeping on the couch next to her. There was a basket of pastries similar to the ones they had the their first morning in Polis on the table in front of Abby.

“The first thing we do is eat.” Lexa explained taking a pastry from the basket.

As the group began to eat Abby disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a pot of fresh coffee and enough cups for everyone.

“Wow. Coffee. I haven’t had coffee since the Ark.” Rave exclaimed upon smelling the hot drink.

“Yeah we don’t have much so what we do have I save for special occasions. I figured this is by far the most special occasion we have had since coming down to earth.” Abby explained as she began to pore coffee into the cups and pass them to the groups.

As the group finished eating and sat sipping their coffee, Lexa explained the meaning of the ceremony and why it had to be done during the full moon one last time, as Abby hadn’t yet heard any of the explanations she or Clarke had given the rest of the group.

“Okay, so what’s next?” Harper asked.

“Next is the bath. Lincoln will bath in the morning, should be by now. Octavia won’t bath until later. So for now we have some free time. Octavia do you have your wedding gift ready for Lincoln. You could use this time to work on that if you need.” Lexa explained.

“Yes, I finished it yesterday. Would you all like to see it?” Octavia asked

She was meet with a chorus of yeses. She disappeared deeper into Lexa and Clarke’s home and returned a moment later with a large bound book and small leather bag. “It’s a sketch book and some charcoals and stuff. His old one is filled. For the last year or so he has just been sketching on random loose-leaf paper. I had Abby gather all the drawings in out tent and had them bound in with the blank sheets. I think he will enjoy it. I also asked Clarke to draw a picture of me in my dress.”

The group passed the book around and agreed that Lincoln would love it.

Raven smiled. “I know that it is not the Grounder tradition for other people to give wedding gifts as well but it is our tradition so we have some gift for you as well.”

“You guys shouldn’t have, really.” Octavia protested.

“We wanted to. We know you wanted a Grounder wedding but you have included a lot of our traditions as well.” Monroe said as she handed Octavia a basket containing a few crudely wrapped package. “Its form all of us.”

Octavia thank everyone and opened the packages one by one. She got new pots and pans, Raven explained that it was only fair that she got good ones since she usually cooked for them all, as well as new plates, cups, and utensils, and a rather large bottle of moonshine. “Thanks guys. These mean a lot to me.”

Next Lexa handed Octavia a much more neatly wrapped package. Octavia opened it to reveal and dagger, for hunting and defending your household, Lexa explained. “Thank you, Lexa. I know this tradition must seem strange to you, but thank you. I will use it well.”

“In addition, Lexa and I will take Aurora for the night so that you and Lincoln can really enjoy it.” Clarke said with a smile. Aurora looked up from where she sat playing with Irene and her toys in the corner when she heard her name.

The heard a knock on the door and Clarke went to see who it was. She returned a moment latter. “That was Bellamy. They are back from the bath and it all ours. Mom, you can still watch the little girls, right?”

“Yes. I’ll be glad to. Have fun.” Abby smiled at the girls as they made their way to the door.

They bathed in the cave they had bathed in the first night. The only difference was they were provided with specially soap, to be used by Octavia only. Raven, Monroe, and Harper washed Octavia’s hair for her, before moving one to their own hair. They were also provided with lunch to eat during the bath. The lunch consisted of fresh caught rabbit, vegetables, and wine. After they ate they rinsed themselves one last time and got out of the bath.

“No, Octavia don’t put that robe on yet. We have to put this oil on you.” Clarke explained, holding up a small vial.

“Wow. That smells heavenly.” Harper said when Clarke took the stopper out and dabbed some onto her fingertips. The oil was thin and scented with spices and flowers. It somehow smelled both sweet and spicy at the same time.

First Clarke dabbed some oil onto the insides of each of Octavia’s wrists and the pulse points on either side of her neck. Next she placed a few dabs down the middle of her abdomen and on her ankles. “The next placement may seem a bit odd. Spread your legs.” Clarke said as she gathered some oil on her fingers and placed a generous dab on Octavia’s center. Octavia gave Clarke a look before she shrugged and turned to get dressed. “Let the oil dry first, O.”

When everyone was dress the group headed back to the house to begin getting ready.

The found that fruit and more wine had been delivered to the house for them to eat when they got ready.

“Eat as much as you want know. We won’t have any evening meal until after the ceremony which won’t be until it is dark again.” Lexa explained as she cut a apple into bit size pieces for the girls.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting dressed and doing hair. Octavia’s hair was done in a series of intricate braids with pastel pink wild flower woven in among the braids. Before they knew it there was a knock on the door. It was Wick coming to tell them that the sun was down, it was starting to get dark, the moon was high in the sky, Lincoln was ready, and it was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Another update (yay!!) We are currently in between shows so I don't have any work and tons of time to write. I am thinking only two more chapters after this, hope you are still enjoying it!!


	16. ...A union is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Lincoln's wedding

The union ceremony was to be held on the beach. All of Polis and the guesst from Camp Jaha and Ton DC as well as Lincoln were all ready there and waiting. The girls and Wick followed Octavia through the empty quite streets of Polis. When they reach the beach they stopped.

“Ready Octavia?” Raven asked as she handed the gift for Lincoln to Octavia.

“I’ve been ready for this for years.” Octavia said with a smile and took the gift from Raven.

“All right, O. Follow me.” Clarke linked arms with Octavia and waved goodbye to the group. Raven picked up a whining Aurora and led the group to meet the other guest on the beach.

The beach was crowded. Unlike the descriptions of old Earth weddings that Raven had read about on the Ark there were no seats, every on was simply standing. Raven made her way to the front of the crowd and the others followed. The stopped just in from of a large platform were they found the boys waiting for them. Bellamy was standing on the platform waiting patiently. He was framed on either side by two small tables. There were torches at the back to the platform to provide light in the dark. Luckily the sky was clear and full moon shone brightly making it easy to see what was going on the platform.

Raven heard motion on either side of the crowd and everyone drew quiet as Lincoln, in his best armor, and Octavia made their way to the platform. They stopped in front of the tables and stayed facing each other. Raven wasn’t sure whose smile was bigger, Lincoln’s or Octavia’s.

Clarke came and stood next to Raven as Bellamy began to speak.

“We are gathered this night, under the full moon, to stand witness to the union of Lincoln kom Trikru and Octavia kom Skaikru in the eyes of the Great Spirit.” Bellamy said in English loud enough for everyone to hear. There was murmuring throughout the group as Bellamy’s words were translated to Trigedasleng for those who didn’t understand English. “Octavia kom Skaikru, what to you offer Lincoln kom Trikru?”

“I offer, Lincoln a new sketchbook, for him to fill with depictions of the rest of this life that we will spend to together.” Octavia paused and handed the book to Lincoln. “Lincoln, when we meet you saved my life despite the fact that I was your enemy. I repaid you by running away but you didn’t give up on me. The beginning of our relationship was by no means easy. We were forced by circumstance to hide our love, but despite everything going against us, we survived, and our love did as well. Since then our love has only grown as we continued to face the challenges of life on earth. I know that we will face hard times again but I am not worried because if our love can survive war between our peoples and war with the Mountain than it can survive anything. Lincoln, I have no doubt that you are my soul mate. I love you more than anything in the universe, more than I thought possible, and I will love you until the day my spirit moves on and beyond.”

By the end of Octavia’s short speech her friends were wiping tears form their eyes.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.” Harper said between small sniffles as she rest her head on Jasper’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Monty sniffed using the hand Miller wasn’t holding to wipe away his tears.

“Mochof, Octavia” Bellamy pushed forward with the ceremony though Clarke could see tears running down his face as he spoke. “Lincoln kom Trikru what do you present to Octavia kom Trikru?”

“I give Octavia a drawing of her family. I worked with her brother to accurately depict her mother, as well as her bother, myself, and our daughter.” Lincoln handed Octavia a large roll of paper. “Octavia, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were specially and different beyond the fact that you were a sky person. When I saved your life and you ran away I knew you were a fighter and that you would survive and I fell in love with you in that moment, truly and completely. Despite being told that love was weakness I knew that loving you made me stronger. It made me want to survive. When I was a reaper I fought to survive for you, for the hope that I could see you one last time before my spirit moved on, and while I was struggling with the red you reminded me why life was worth living. Octavia, ain hoddness, I love you because you are strong, because you fight for what you deserve and refuse to be pushed down, and because you make me strong when I am weak. I love you because you have a beautiful spirit and because you are kind and loving. I could stand here for a thousand years and list reasons why I love you and not be anywhere near finished, so to save us that time I will say simply this. I love you because you are mine and I know that I am yours.”

Now even Lexa was wiping tears from her eyes.

“Nomon, why are you sad?” Irene asked, pulling on Lexa’s pants.

“I cry because I am happy, not sad, youngon.” Lexa explained as she picked up a confused toddler. Irene shrugged and started to play with her mother’s hair.

Bellamy wiped his eyes and pulled out a white ribbon to continue the ceremony. “Lincoln, Octavia put forward your left hand.”

Lincoln held is left hand out in front of him with his palm up. Octavia placed her left hand, palm down, on top of Lincolns. Bellamy began to wrap the ribbon around their hands. He paused when the ends were both above their hands and could be knotted together. “Lincoln, do you understand that with this ceremony your spirit will be forever bound to Octavia’s?”

“Sha, yes.” Lincoln answered, never taking his eyes of Octavia.

“Octavia, do you understand that with this ceremony your spirit will be forever bound to Lincoln’s?”

“Yes, I do.” Octavia answered. The Skaikru smiled at Octavia’s nod to the old Earth wedding ceremony.

 _“With this knot I ask that the Great Spirit bind the spirits of Octavia kom Skaikru and Lincoln kom Trikru to one another in this life time and the next.”_ Bellamy said in well-rehearsed Trigedasleng as he tied the two ends of the ribbon together.

Once the knot was tied the crowd broke into a loud cheer. Octavia used her right hand to pull Lincoln in for a deep kiss that they broke only at the sound of Lexa clearing her throat loudly and deliberately.

Lexa looked at Bellamy, waiting for him to conclude the ceremony and begin the feast.

“Now we will feast and celebrate the union of the spirits of Octavia kom Skaikru and Lincoln kom Trikru that was witnessed here tonight.” Bellamy said with a smile.

When Bellamy finished speaking he removed the ribbon from Lincoln and Octavia’s hands and the crowd began to move in the direction of a large fire a little ways down the beach to start the feast. 

* * *

 

In a large open sided tent many tables were set up with long benches for people to sit at and eat. The feast was again served buffet style and featured not only the boar Octavia had killed in the wedding hunt the day before but also various other dishes from each of the 12 clans; there were even some dishes that Clarke recognized from the Ark or old Earth cookbooks she had read on the Ark.

Lincoln and Octavia were seated at the table in the middle of the tent with their friends when Clarke found them.

“Hey Griffin, will O and Lincoln get tattoos like yours now?” Raven asked with a mouthful of food.

“Yes, but not until the morning it is best that these things are done in the light of day to avoid mistakes. They should have designs in mind for that by midday tomorrow.” Clarke explained as she seated here self on the long bench across form Raven.

“Where are the little girls?” Octavia asked.

“Aurora feel asleep during the ceremony so Lexa took them both back to hour house to put them to bed. She will stay there with them until Indra has eaten than make her way back here.” Clarke answered. “I think I’ll go get some food now.”

When Clarke returned from getting food, and after having a short conversation with her mother she found that Lexa had joined the group and gotten herself a plate of food. They were discussing the differences between a Grounder and a Skaikru wedding ceremony.

“No, anyone can perform the ceremony. Why would they need special power?” Lincoln looked confused.

“Its not a literal power but a figurative power so that anybody can’t just walk up to two strangers on the street and marry them.” Monty explained. “But I guess the need for the full moon and the hand tying takes care of that issue for you guys.”

Harper sighed. “I think the Grounder ceremony has more meaning and is much more beautiful. I think if, or when, I get married I want to use their ceremony, like Octavia did.”

Clarke didn’t miss the glance that Harper shoot to Jasper who only smiled and blushed. She smiled she was still amazed how accepting her friends were of Grounder culture.

“Me too, but I still want rings. The tattoos are nice but easily coverable, and I worry about the pain.” Miller added.

“They aren’t that painful.” Lexa said. “But I like the ring idea, too.”

The group went on chatting about their dream weddings and how life on earth had changed how they wanted to celebrate the special day themselves until Octavia stood abruptly, pulling Lincoln up as well.

When they stood the entire tent grew quiet faster than Clarke would have thought possible for such a large group and turned their attention to the newly bound couple.

Lincoln cleared his throat and spoke. “My houmon and I will now retire to our wedding tent.”

Octavia smiled, and the couple turned to leave the feast tent and head toward the smaller white tent set up a little ways down the beach. Most of the group gathered in the tent followed.

“Why is everyone following them?” Wick asked, confused.

“Octavia and Lincoln, as a newly bound couple, will be expected to prove their love to each other and the Great Spirit, with the people of their village as witness.” Lexa explained figuring that explanation would be enough. It wasn’t. She was met with a course of “huhs” and many confused expressions.

“They are expected to make love, loudly, so that the Great Spirit can know the truth of their love for one another. Since the Great Spirit works through the spirits of people on Earth the people of the village where the bonding ceremony takes place, usually the village that the couple lives in, most witness this love making by hearing it.” Clarke explained.

“Oh, well O won’t disappoint. The only way she knows how is loudly.” Raven said with a wink.

Bellamy made a gagging sound. “Well that is my cue to leave. I’ll go check on the girls and ask Indra if she would like a break from baby-sitting.”

Clarke nodded and bid goodbye to Bellamy who hurried off as the rest of the group got up to follow the crowd toward the wedding tent.

It wasn’t long until loud moans from the tent were met with cheers of the crowd. Raven excitedly joined in the cheering while the rest of the Skaikru present blushed and looked around sheepishly.

Abby found her way over to the group. “I’m heading back. It’s been a long night.”

“Okay, mom. See you tomorrow.” Clarke said and kissed her mothers check softly. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you, too Clarke.” Abby smiled and returned the kiss before heading in the direction of Polis.

Slowly but surely Clarke’s friends joined in the cheering of the crowd. As the night wore one the cheers began to die down as the people of Polis returned to their beds or simple fell asleep on the beach, but the noises from the tent remained an ever-present background noise.

Hours past before most of the group has asleep on the beach. Clarke lay with her head resting on her sleeping wife’s chest surrounded by here friends, and she couldn’t help but fell that even after all this time nothing had really changed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. This was my last week of research for the summer and I was extra busy trying to wrap that up. 
> 
> Just one more chapter left and their will likely be a time jump, so it is really more of an epilogue than a chapter but what every. I hope to have that done by the middle of next week.


	17. Epiloge: One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summury of life for everyone a year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so much latter than I said it would be. I really struggled writing this. Mostly because I hate endings, writing them and coming to them in really life, even when they are happy. There is something about any ending that is inherently sad. Anyway back to the point, I tried to wrap up the lives of everyone who was mentioned in previous chapters while still keeping the main focus on Clarke and Lexa. Hope it was worth the wait.

Irene climbed into her mothers’ bed, where Lexa was sleeping, and started jumping. _“Nomon, get up!!_ ”

 _“No jumping on the bed, youngon.”_ Lexa moaned and rolled over. She sat up and pulled her daughter into a hug. “ _What has you so excited this morning?”_

 _“Rora’s here!_ ” Irene shrieked excitedly and broke free of Lexa’s grasp. _“Come on. Mama made food.”_

Irene ran out of the room and Lexa got up to follow. She found a very pregnant Clarke and her young daughter in the kitchen eating freshly made breakfast pastries. Lexa kissed her wife chastely and rested her hands on Clarke’s belly. “ _How’s my Jake?”_

 _“Good. He kept is Mama up all night kicking her bladder.”_ Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again before offering her food. When Clarke confessed to Lexa that she wanted a second baby they began to work with Abby to work out a system of artificial insemination, and it wasn’t long until Clarke was pregnant. “ _My mom wants to do another ultra sound latter today. Check on the baby.”_

Lexa nodded. Initially she had been against the usage of the Skaikru’s strange medical devices but over time they had grown on here, especially the one that allowed her to see her unborn son growing inside her wife. Raven and Wick stayed in Polis after Octavia’s wedding and worked to get power to some of the buildings in Polis via solar panels. Currently they were working on developing a windmill to add to the power for the city.

 _“Mama. When can we see Rora.”_ Irene whined from her seat across from her mothers.

 _“I told you, Auntie O and Uncle Lincoln said they will come over for breakfast. They should be here soon, youngon.”_ Clarke smiled. A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door.

 _“I’ll get it.”_ Lexa said and hurried off to answer the door. In the last year Lexa had become much more comfortable with Clarke’s friends seeing her out of Heda persona and as Clarke and her people saw her, so she wasn’t worried that she was in her sleep clothes and had yet to tame her hair.

“Hello. Lexa, I trust you slept well.” It was Abby at the door. She had come to Polis with the group from Ton DC/Camp Jaha. The Grounder village and the Skaikru camp had grown close over the last year and people we constantly going form one to the other to the extent that some people thought it was one village.

“We did thank you Abby. Leave the door open behind you. I don’t want to have to keep getting up to let people in.” Abby nodded entered the house. She followed Lexa into the kitchen.

“Gran!” Irene ran to Abby, temporarily forgetting that she has moping waiting for the arrival of Aurora.

“Hey, Princess. I missed you. You’re getting so big.” Abby asked her granddaughter as she picked her up.

“I know. Nomon says soon I will to big to carry.” Irene answered causing Abby to laugh.

“Well your Mama and Nomon are going to have a new baby to carry soon. So I guess it good that you are such a big girl and can walk for herself.” Abby said. Irene smiled and nodded slowly, still unsure about the new baby.

“Clarke, how are things with you and the pregnancy?” Abby put Irene down and turned her attention to her daughter.

“I told you last night, mom. Things are going well. I’m not having any issues. I think I will deliver with in the week.” Clarke answered as she rubbed small circles over her huge belly.

“AUNTIE O’S HERE.” The small group heard Octavia yell from the doorway.

Irene cheered and ran to meet them at the door, Clarke didn’t expect to see Irene and Aurora in the kitchen for a little while. Lexa and Clarke had moved Irene to a new bedroom in the house so that they could keep using the room closest to theirs as a nursery for Jake, and Irene was very excited about it.

Octavia came into the kitchen followed by Lincoln. “Good morning all, still haven’t popped that baby out yet Clarke?”

“No, but my due date was a really rough guess and only four days ago, I think I should have the baby soon though.” Clarke said.

One-by-one the Clarke’s other friends came into the kitchen. Bellamy and Echo were the first to arrive, with their infant son, Agustus. Bellamy had stayed in Polis to train and join Clarke’s guard and shortly after made his relationship with Echo known. It wasn’t long until Echo was pregnant, and Bellamy had to explain to the Ice Queen that he had knocked up her baby sister. Tasha laughed when Bellamy confessed and explained that Echo was always suprising her, but she never thought she’d be a mother and congradulated them both. Echo still didn’t want to get married. She said that binding her soul to anothers for this life and the next was to constricting, but everyone knew they were as good as married anyway. Miller and Monty entered hand in hand followed closely by Monroe. Harper and Jasper appeared about ten minutes latter. As always Raven and Wick were the last ones to arrive.

“Wow, Griffin your huge.” Raven jested when she entered the room, yearning a lite smack on the arm from Wick.

“Well, know that everyone is here I want to hear about all the new and exciting things in everyone’s lives.” Clarke prompted as Raven sat down and grabbed a muffin. Due to excessive morning sickness in her second trimester Clarke had been unable to travel to Ton DC and Camp Jaha as often as she had liked and hadn’t seen her friends in months. The last time she had seen anyone other than Raven, Wick Bellamy or Echo, was at Raven and Wick’s wedding five months earlier.

“Jasper and I are getting married!” Harper squealed. Jasper kissed her check and smiled.

“Congratulations guys!” Clarke said with a smile. She was glad to see her friends were happy.

Raven smiled. “Married life is great, but no one will be as good at being married as Wick and I, just remember that.”

“I don’t know Raven, Clarke and I have this marriage thing down pat, plus we have been married longer so I think we win.” Lexa said before kissing her wife’s check and belly to prove her point.

Their discussion quickly turned to just discussing life in general. Clarke was glad to hear that more and more Grounders from other clans had started to visit and even live in Camp Jaha. Between the training by Indra and Sergeant Miller Camp Jaha was now well protected and full of strong, fierce warriors.

“I am thinking of stepping down as Chancellor. With the second baby coming I want to be freer to come and visit you. I never wanted to led anyway. I’d also have more time to learn Grounder healing and teach it our other doctors.” Abby said.

The group grew quiet. They had not expected this. Abby had grown to be a good leader for the Skaikru. She added two seats to the Council for members of the original 100, which Monroe and Monty filled. She worked to get the older members of the Ark to accept not only the 100 back into their midst but also to be open to the ways of the Grounders. All in all she was a good leader.

“That’s great, mom. If that’s really what you want. Don’t do it just because you think it’s what is best for me.” Clarke responded after a moment.

Abby smiled and nodded and Clarke new that her mother was making this decision for the right reasons. The group went back to casual discussion until Clarke let out a grunt.

 _“Ain hoddnes, are you alright?”_ Lexa said, concern written across her face.

“Yes and No. I’m in labor.” Clarke responded in English for the benefit of her mother whose Trigedasleng was still shakey.

“Honey, one contraction doesn’t mean labor.” Abby said.

“I’ve been having them since shortly after Raven got her, maybe an hour.” Clarke responded. “They are still pretty far apart, eight minutes, maybe a little closer.”

“Clarke you should have said something.” Lexa and Abby said together. The rest of the group nodded or voiced their agreement.

“I’m fine. I would have told you if my water broke or they got to close together. This isn’t my first kid remember; I’ve done this before.” Clarke said

 _“Yes but your last labor went quickly, you weren’t even in labor when I left and delivered before I returned. I wasn’t gone that long.”_ Lexa responded in Trigedasleng, not wanting to alarm Abby or the other more than Clarke already had.

Clarke nodded and opened her mouth to object when another contraction hit her. She reached for Lexa’s arm and squeezed through the contraction.

“Clarke, those two weren’t too far apart. I think you should move to where you want to deliver. Octavia, will you watch Irene. Everyone else, I think that it is best that you go for now.” Abby instructed going into doctor mode.

“Mom, Coda has everything set up in the healer’s tent, we just have a few things here that we need to take with us.” Clarke explained as she pushed herself to a stand.

After everything was gather and Irene was sent off with Octavia after being assured that her Mama would be okay Abby and Lexa guide Clarke, whose contractions were now very close together toward the door. They got about five steps form the door when Clarke’s water broke.

“Lexa you should go ahead and tell Coda we are coming.” Abby instructed momentarily for getting the position of her daughters wife.

“I have already sent Ryder ahead to alert Coda, I knew you would want him ready and under no circumstances will I leave Clarke’s side.” Lexa responded. She had come to accept that when it came to Clarke Abby would never treat her as the Commander, and she was okay with that. Abby nodded.

They were about halfway to the tent when Clarke stopped walking. _“I have to stop…”_ Clarke clenched Lexa’s hand as another contraction hit her

 _“We can’t, hodness, we need to get to Coda and the tent because you are having our son. I know your are tired but…”_ Lexa said trying to urge her wife forward.

 _“…Now… the baby is coming now… I won’t make it.”_ Clarke explained between shallow breaths.

Lexa nodded and turned to Abby as she guided Clarke to the side of the road and helped her to the ground. “She is having the baby now. We aren’t going any further.”

Momentarily Abby looked annoyed and disapproving but quickly moved back into doctor mode. Once Clarke was on the ground propped up against Lexa’s body, Abby pulled up Clark’s dress to find that her daughter was crowning. Abby talked Clarke through the rest of her delivery. When the baby was finally free Lexa handed Abby a clean dagger to cut the umbilical cord and a blank that Abby had given them from the Ark to wrap the baby in. By now a small crowd had gathered around the scene. Lexa spoke with them and assured them that their Queen and her new son her both fine, if a little stubborn.

Abby handed the baby boy to Lexa. Lexa looked down at the baby, who was still whimmering softly. _“Heya Jake, welcome to earth.”_

* * *

 

After getting Clarke and Jake back home Abby went and got Coda, who preformed his own check up of the baby as well as Clarke. “ _They are both doing very well. Clarke I brought what you will need to heal after birthing, send for me if you have any questions.”_

Clarke nodded never looking up from Jake who was at her breast. Lexa thanked Coda and dismissed him. She turned to Abby and suggested that they let Clarke and Jake rest and go tell the others the good new.

The found everyone else in the common area of the Commander’s guesthouse. Echo turned when they entered. “Really already. I labored for like a day, that’s so unfair.”

“Yes Jake is here and healthy. You can all see both him and Clarke later they are resting for the time being.”

* * *

 

About a month later everyone was gathered in Polis again for Jake’s official naming and welcome home ceremony. The Grounders were not only welcoming the son of their Queen and Commander to their community but also the return of a spirit that once lived among them. Like the other important ceremonies, it took place beneath the full moon. The next morning Lexa and Clarke got matching tattoos, simple bands with Jake’s name, like their tattoos for Irene.

Irene had take to being a big sister very well. She told anyone who would listen that she would protect her baby brother from anything, even a Pauna.

Over all everyone was happy. Earth was still experiencing the longest peace since the bombs. Grounders and Skaikru alike were thriving on earth. Abby stepped down as Chancellor and Kane took over. The new council had an even mix of the original 100 and the older members of the Ark who came down later. Camp Jaha had grown so large that it was barely a five-minute walk from Ton DC, though most people refeared to it was one city, Ton Jaha. Bellamy was officially a member of Clarke and Lexa’s family guard, freeing Coda to return to being a full time healer and train Abby in the ways of Grounder healing. Lexa has fast approaching being the Commander to hold power for the longest period of time along side her other accomplishments. Clarke was teaching Grounders, children and adults alike, to read and write and had begun to write down their history on Earth as well as their customs. The combined Grounder/Skiakru wedding ceremony had become the norm amoung even Grounder couples. All signs pointed to the inhabitants of Earth having a long and bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Thats it! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I know the grammar is atrocious and for that I apologize (I don't have a beta reader, sorry). I am going to try and go back and fix this and do better on any future fics I write. I plan to write some prequel stuff to this some time soon. (Mostly Clarke and Lexa raising Irene, maybe some life at Camp Jaha Octavia/Lincoln stuff). 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. My url is the same as my username here: laddyqueen!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic was inspired by the fic "Expect the Unexpected" by Meera21. It is really good please read it. Basically I read the first couple of chapters and waiting for an update my imagination ran wild and I decided to go with it; therefore, the beginning may have a lot of similarities to that fic but I can assure you from there it differs. I just wanted to credit that for my inspiration and to clear up any confusion about similarities.


End file.
